Batman: Gotham's Boogeyman
by MrSandmanScissorhands
Summary: Jolting tales of how the lowest common denominators of Gotham City get a dose of justice from the dark knight. It's got everything such as romance, horror, tension, shock, suspence, fear, and best of all, a sense of humor. So strap your seats in and read at your own risk.
1. A Knight on the Town

Episode 1 - A Knight on the Town

Gotham City. On the surface it's a atmosphere of promise and equal opportunity for the curious eye. But inside, it's practically a zoo where hope and prosperity goes to die at the hands of thieves, rapists, killers, and corrupt scum in suits. The full moon was out, but it was a foggy evening in the city, it was cold like a cemetery. Paranoia, confusion, and nihilism fill the air.

Here enters two good for nothing insects that bear the name of Nick and Trent. These guys were sort of middle ground in that they were not middle class, but even the hobos would consider them too privileged. The two men were sitting in an alley discussing their criminal activities.

"Did you see the look on that old geezer's face as I was mugging him?" Nick said, laughing like an idiot.

"Yeah, you done scared him real good," said Trent, in a monotone, yet cocky fashion.

"I thought the bastard was gonna crap his pants. Lucky me he didn't evacuate himself over the ground. Now that would have been a sight to see!"

"Even better considering that he practically had a gold mine in his pockets. This is a one way ticket to all the dope and booze for us to swim in," Trent continued as he injected some heroin into his veins.

"Party time in big ol' Gotham motha-fuckin' city!" Nick said.

"Nick, I think you better shut up before I put your lights out for the rats!"

"Alrighty then," then he silently muttered, "Asshole."

"Tell you what let's go find us some bitches and have a little fun!" Trent got up and loaded his revolver.

"Count me in," as the two men showered the alleys for some innocent flesh.

A young African-american, punk rock girl was walking home from a rock concert. Her name was Laurie; she was feisty and quirky. Able to kick some degree of ass, but also had her limits as well. All went quietly until the two hoodlums jumped out and tried to withhold her.

"Ah! Get the fuck off me, creeps!" she screamed and punched Nick with her elbow to try and escape. But Trent got her and held a huge pocket-knife to her throat just as Nick pointed his gun at her.

"One move and you're dead, princess," Nick threatened.

"Do you have any idea how much blood just out of an person's throat as they've been silt?" Trent asked. "No? Then come with us, princess. We're going to get freaky."

And they dragged her off. Running in the night, all that can be heard were her muffled screams for help and Trent telling her to "shut the fuck up!" They held up against a brick wall as they were trying to have their way with her. Tears were forming in her eyes as Trent's deathly scent of alcohol and tobacco was steaming onto her face. Nick was giving off his most maniacal grin while tracing his pistol around Laurie's crotch.

"Aww babe. Don't you cry. Daddy's gonna make it all better when's he done," Trent said, putting his dirty hand on her face.

As they were about to rape her, the bang of a metal boomerang was heard close to them. Suddenly they got on their feet and waved their guns out for whoever or where ever the sound came from.

"Who's out?! Show yourself!" Nick yells while it echoes down the alley.

The two men taken almost down to frightened levels, slowly walked down to try and find where this person coming from. All of a sudden, a rope was tied around Nick's legs and carried him upside down towards the building.

"Jesus Christ!" Trent yelled.

Nick screamed as his body was being drugged up the skyscraping complex. Trent was now alone as Laurie was hiding behind a dumpster, hoping to escape the two would be rapists. Things really got scary as soon as the sounds of Nick's voice and body slamming got louder by the minute.

"Come on out and fight!" Trent screamed as he became scared at this point, "You can't hide forever!"

Before he could think twice, a hand punched him on impact and he went down hard. What he saw next could be the thing that nightmares are made of. A towering, terrifying man coated in black and grey, donning a mask that looked that of a bat. Not to mention bearing a bat on his chest. If you saw this man at first, you would've thought that he was a demon sent from the deepest pits of hell to collect souls. Well he kind of fits that description, except he hunts down and punishes the lowest common denominators and shines light in their place.

People call him by many names, but only one title is stowed by this mysterious creature of the night…

Batman

"You son of a bitch!" Trent yelled as he tried to grab his gun. But Batman kicked the gun away from Trent and grabbed him with one hand by his shirt.

"Wh- Wh- Who are you?" the delinquent asked with all the thought of his life flashing before his eyes. Batman shoved him against the dumpster, stared right into his soul and uttered…

"The Boogeyman."

Then his cape opened up, sending Trent into a world of justice that left him screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Police units surrounded the scene of the crime. Out of the car comes Jim Gordon, Police Commissioner. He walks towards his partner, the crooked Detective Harvey Bullock.

"Bullock, what have we got?" Gordon asked.

"Commish, glad you're here," Bullock said as he lighted a cigarette, "Well two men tried to rape a woman and threatened her at gunpoint. We've also put them on charges of assault given the extra details the woman gave to us."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's over there talking to Renee," as Bullock pointed out to Detective Renne Monyota interviewing Laurie on what happened.

"And the punks?"

Bullock simply pointed upwards to direct Gordon to the thugs tied up hanging from a street-light with a bat-sticker in the middle of the rope.

"Looks like our old friend, the Kooky crusader got these boys wetting their pants," Bullock snickered.

"Somewhat unorthodox, but you do have to admit he at least apprehended them," Gordon said, "Now let's the ropes and take'em downtown."

"I'll get one of our guys to help out."

"Thanks, Harv." As Jim inspected the sight, he noticed a shadowy figure at the very top looking down at him. Jim gave him a smile that basically said "good work" and Batman smiled back before taking off.

* * *

The bat-mobile pulled into the bat cave where Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's faithful butler was polishing the front part of his bat-boat.

"Evening, Master Bruce. How did it go?" he asked.

"Eventful, shall we say," Bruce said as he slipped off his mask and out of the car.

"Lemme guess? Some low-lifes taking their boredom out on an innocent bystander?"

"Yes. Two men attacked a woman and tried to rape her. Luckily, their little fun was stopped and the case was wrapped up both literally and figuratively," Bruce confirmed as he and Alfred stepped into the elevator.

"Thank god."

"Tell me about it. Anyone tried to contact me, Alfred?"

"Not as of yet of, sir. Shall I assist with your wardrobe for another day at Wayne Enterprises tomorrow?"

"I thank you for the offer, but I've got it under control, Alfred. Why don't you just relax for the rest of the night?"

"Thank you, sir. I must say that it's a relief that I can finally spend the night without trying to convince people that I'm Batman," Alfred joked.

"Hehe, at least you've got the fun part of that job," Bruce snickered back.

And with that, Bruce concluded another night's work and headed for another sobering sleep. It twas after a long "knight" on the town.

Tune in next time for another episode! Hope you enjoyed it and if not, feel free to express what you feel about the story so far. Until we meet again, keep on kickin'


	2. A Fluffy Time in the Cat's Crypt

**DISCLAIMER: The following chapter contains some sensual content that may or may not offend certain audiences. Reader discretion is advised. Now with that out of the way, let's get to tonight's tale!**

Episode 2 - A Fluffy Time in the Cat's Crypt

It's a quiet midnight at the Gotham Natural History Museum. That is until a dark figure came slithering out from the glass ceiling door. But it wasn't we think it might be. She was dressed from head to toe in all black, skin paler then a vampire, claws at her fingertips, a bullwhip at her hip, and the image of a cat donned on her face. The sleek seductive femme fatale of the night named Catwoman.

She had broken and stolen a valuable piece called the Golden Claw. This set of eye-grabbing nails was said to have belonged to an Egyptian priestess who used it for powers of persuasion and pleasure. They say that whoever possesses will have abilities including good luck, and commanding spirits of the dead to takeover the living. But another that definitely caught her attention was that it was worth five million dollars.

"My oh my, aren't you just the most purrrrrfect prize," Catwoman said in her most seductive tone. "This little gem is the key to a doorway of infinite wonders."

Just as she was marveling in it's golden appearance, she noticed flashlights down in the building, which could only mean…

"Guards. Well that's cue to split!" and with a lash of her whip, she hoped from building to building until she was in a safe space away from the museum. She landed on top surrounded only in shadows. Catwoman felt triumphant escaping, but she felt that something was off. It almost seemed like she got away a little too easy for a thief like her. She turned her head into a shadowy corridor of the building that was pitch black.

"Meow", she uttered. "Come on out, Batsy. I want to dance with you."

But he didn't reveal himself. She can hear him breathing, but she didn't see him. Although she did get goosebumps from the sounds of his breathing, even though it was barely audible. Catwoman always had a crush on Batman and through the many chases and conclusions of her getting arrested, their secret love for each other was growing. Of course this is the tip of the iceberg as she was struggling to give into her feelings while also being a thief. She even at point pondered giving up thievery and start a new life with him. But only time will tell of their fate.

"Come to me, my dark stallion," she whispered.

She saw a colony of bats flying towards another building. Leaping on to the next building, the excitement and adrenaline was rushing through her veins.

"Yoo-hoo, batman!" she teased, speaking like some sort of gothic school girl. "Where are you? I have a nice, wet kiss waiting for you! Hehe!"

It should also be worth mentioning that she loves pulling Batman's strings. Catwoman got a kick out of poking at his own vulnerability to her seductive ora.

"Boo," said a baritone, haunting voice that was the batman, who was behind her.

She turned around and said, "You don't scare me, though you do peak my interest."

"Whatever you have stolen must be returned," and he gave out his hand. "Now just hand it over and I'll spare the worst part."

"Hmmm but I love a little danger," she said.

"Trust me, Selina. You say that now, but you won't me able to comprehend it."

"Come chase me, tough guy and we'll see if that's true," and she whipped onto the next building. With the launch of his rapping hook, the chase was on.

Their little race led from concrete to concrete where the Cat tried to get the Bat off her tail. Batman launched a device at her which turned into rope that tied her legs up, causing her to trip.

"I don't think so," she said, looking towards him.

As he was coming towards her before reaching for the handcuffs, she scratched at his chest with her claws and cut the rope, freeing her. He was attempting to get his grip when she tried to roundhouse kick him. Luckily she missed and he grabbed her shoulders and head-banged her.

"Don't make this any harder then it already is," he said.

He managed to dodge her cross and hooks towards him, but she grabbed him by the bat-ears and knee-kicked him.

"Too bad," she said.

Catwoman headed towards him to throw her punch. Batman dodged it, but she grabbed his head and kicked him in the groan. As he was down for a bit, she cracked her whip and flew away. He saw her going into what looked to be a penthouse apartment. Batman launched his grappling hook and flew towards the complex.

He landed on the balcony where he observed the home through glass door. Catwoman was no one in sight, but there were a lot of cats roaming the place especially on the couch. This was enough to tell Batman that she was there. He entered the doorway only to be greeted by the cats staring and hissing at him.

"Catwoman! I'm giving you one last chance! Come out and own up to your thievery," he said loudly, receiving no response.

Batman then began checking around the home to find either her or the stolen item. He checked kitchen and the bedroom, until coming across a bag on the couch. He opened up the bag and it revealed the Golden Claw.

"Better use my detective scan to see if any clues on here can help me find her," and so he proceeded to scan the claws for any of her fingerprints.

Suddenly, Catwoman lunged behind and grabbed his hands towards his back where she proceeded to handcuff him.

"Oh Batman," she smirked. "Breaking and entering into someone's home. I thought you were a good man, not a criminal."

"Big talk coming from the one who stole a highly valuable museum piece," he remarked.

"But still you've been a very naughty man, Batsy," she pushed him into her bedroom where the handcuffs were put over a pole on the bed, therefore bounding him.

"Selina, I don't want to hurt you," he said.

She used her claws to rip off the torso and arm parts of his costume off. She stopped when can see his muscular chest.

"I love that you still see the good in me," she then began to smile sadistically while taking out her whip, "But I'm still going to punish you."

She proceeded to bullwhip him on the chest. But Catwoman became surprised when Batman didn't even flinch at that moment. He didn't scream in pain or yelp. She whipped him again and the same effect happened. It was almost like he was enjoying it given the reassuring smirk he gave that said, "go ahead and vent on me babe. I'm here for you."

Catwoman gave a cheery smile and proceeded to give the dark knight a lot more lashes. Despite the whippings, they all seemed like a smoothing shower for Batman. Catwoman felt a lion tamer steering a wild animal into shape.

"You enjoying this, Bats?" she said as she was whipping him.

He just kept silent, not even a breath of air. His constant glare of death into her eyes only seemed to keep turning her on. She then wrapped the whip around his torso and began slowing walking towards him. Their lips began to meet each other and her hands unlocked him so he can wrap himself around her body. When then ceased with their kissing, Batman gave her a reassuring smirk and proceeded to take off the artifact that was stolen. Catwoman tried running to get it back, but he was gone before she could do it.

"Damn," she said to herself. "I can't believe that he just ran off with my prize right after cutting our date short."

Though she still smiled to herself and looked up towards the moon, "Thanks for the night, my hero."


	3. Halloween Knight of the Dead!

Episode 3 - Halloween Knight… of the Dead!

 ** _Guest starring: Fields of the Nephilim_**

(Borrows elements from "Batman Returns" and "The New 52").

It was Halloween night in Gotham City. The kids were trick or treating and many parties were held around various houses. In particular, there was a special halloween festival/dance being held at Gotham Central Park that included a live band and a special haunted house attraction.

Back at the Batcave, Bruce is checking his Bat-Computer on any crime-related situations that might be crawling within the city. Alfred came down to join him.

"Sir, don't you think this is kind of ironic?" Alfred asked.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked back.

"I mean looking for trouble on a night where one is more likely to find a child in a cellmate's uniform rather then an actual cellmate if you catch my drift, Master Bruce."

"I see where you're going with that, Alfred and I admit that's clever of you," he smirked. "But I still have to be on my best guards. Crime came happen anytime, even on a holiday like this."

"Would you like some candy, sir?"

"No thanks."

"Alrighty then, but I will say that a little chocolate won't completely destroy your body, Master," Alfred said.

Bruce laughed off that comment and began looking up details for the festival.

"Shall I go warm up your Gomez Addams costume for you?" Alfred asked.

"Sure. That would be wonderful," Bruce said. "But I'm not too sure if I really want to attend this gathering."

"What's making you have doubts?" Alfred asked.

"I've been checking the Bat-Computer on many areas around the city. I have a feeling that something shady is at play here. Activity seems a little quiet with no word on hooligans or thugs to be heard. It just seems too normal for such a night like this where the opportunity for mischievous rituals can be performed."

"Might I suggest something, sir? I believe that maybe you're over-thinking this." Alfred said.

"You think so?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. I think you're so caught up with being one step beyond the average criminal that it sometimes creates an alarming stress rate for you. I mean sure keep your guard, but also relax if the signs are not there."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks, Alfred."

"Anytime, sir. Oh and one more thing to cheer you up."

"Yeah?" Bruce asked.

"Miss Kyle called a few minutes ago. She asked if you were going to the festival. I told her I would get to her about what…"

"Sorry to cut you off, but I'll take you advice and go," and Bruce got to the elevator to get his costume for the night.

Alfred chuckled and said, "I'm guess that's my sign to call her back. Indeed."

* * *

Gotham Central Park - 8:15 PM

The Halloween festival was in full swing. The haunted house attraction within the forest was drawing in dozens and the partygoers were rocking out to the guest band of the evening. A British gothic metal band called Fields of the Nephilim, who were performing a cover of Bobby 'Boris' Pickett's "Monster Mash". The audience applauded them once they were done.

"Thank you, Gotham City!" their leader singer Carl McCoy said. "Again we thank you for allowing us to perform with you on this magical, spook-tacular night of the year. This next song is called 'Reanimator'!"

"1,2,3,4!" the drummer said and then began the next song for the crowd.

Bruce arrived casually, hoping to avoid stirring up a media frenzy, given his reputation as a playboy billionaire/philanthropist amongst the social classes. He was never really comfortable with that title of being the highest among the food chain. Sure he enjoyed having tons of money that gave him food and a good lifestyle, it wasn't the cash that was the problem. It was fear of giving a false understanding that gave him anxiety. Bruce was afraid that people might think that he was a shallow, narrow-minded celebrity more interested in being in the spotlight rather then having substance to his persona. The truth was that Bruce was a real human being with shortcomings and ambitions to want to be a normal person. He even wants to create programs that try to reduce poverty, therefore reducing people from going to crime to keep their head up high. Its just a shame he has to hide it all under this phony ego of the man wearing the latest fashions and dating the most beautiful of girls. He thought maybe some escapism might help forget about those problems just for a bit.

"Alfred you there?" he spoke into his watch.

"Loud and clear, sir," Alfred responded.

"Excellent. You aren't too far are you?" he asked.

"No Master Bruce. I'm just down by the local coffee shop if you need me," Alfred complied.

"Thanks, Alfred. If you need me to bring you anything back let me know."

"You're very thoughtful, sir. But I'm okay for now."

"Alrighty then. Over and out," he concluded.

Bruce then proceeded to carry on with the rest of the event going on. Despite him being a popular man, he was honestly getting nervous and shy amongst the people. He felt more like an introvert as this whole image of the wealthy man was mainly a tactic he came up with just to keep the public from figuring that he was Batman. It looked like he wanted to bail on the whole gathering.

That is until he saw her. A woman he had been going on with for quite sometime and establishing quite a warm chemistry with. Her name was Selina Kyle. Her hair was black and short and she was wearing a black gothic dress. When she laid her eyes on him, she smiled and walked over to him.

"Bruce, good to see you," she said.

"Pleasure coming across you as well, Selina," he said. "My, my that's a really beautiful outfit you've got there."

She blushed, "Thank you and look mighty handsome yourself." She was eyeing at his chalk coat-striped costume.

"Gomez Addams?" she asked.

"Claro cariño," he replied in fluent spanish, "Morticia Addams?"

"Le seul et unique, babe," she spoke back.

"Tish, that's french," he quoted from the show and took Selina in for a dance.

The band were now performing one of their slow songs, "Wail of Sumer" which got the crowd into slow dances.

"You know I have to admit, before I saw you I thought about leaving," Bruce admitted.

"You were?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, but then I saw you and thought maybe I should try and adapt to this environment."

"Hmm I pondered the same thing. Of course that was because 'The Munsters' was playing on channel 9."

Bruce chuckled and said, "One of these days I'll cook you a good sword."

Selina also laughed. "You know them too?"

"I'm a huge fan."

"You're a lot more cooler than I thought, Bruce," Selina said as she put her head close to his chest.

"I think you're the cooler one, Selena."

"Oh stop," she joked. "Listen to be serious, I'm glad that you're coming out of your shell and trying your best to not let your inner demons get the best of you. It really shows signs of you being mature and responsible."

"Anytime. Trust me, it's hard to face up to some of the dark corners of my emotional stability, but to me a little progress carries more weight then no progress."

"Awww now that's my Brucie," she said.

A hung body bursted from out of the trees. At first, nobody glanced since they assumed it was part of the haunted attraction. But then a few more dead bodies and headless corpse running around caught the attention of some which lead the band to ceased performing. They were confused as to rather if this was real or part of the show's theatrics. Things became definitely serious when someone's head was cut off by a goon in a skull mask. Everybody was screaming and running around like crazy.

"Holy shit!" Selina screamed.

"Come on! I have to get you to safety!" Bruce shouted.

Bruce got out his watch and said, "Alfred, are you there?!"

"I'm already here, Master. I heard the noises and ran here as quick as I can," Alfred said.

"Alright!" and the couple ran to the limo as fast they can before the gates were shut locking the rest of the crowd inside the park. He opened the door, put Selina in the car and headed towards the trunk to get a heavy bag out.

"Bruce, what are you doing? Come on!" she said.

"No! I have to stay and see if I can try to stop whoever's behind this," he said.

"Are you crazy?! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Trust me. I'll handle this," he reassured her.

"But Bruce-"

"I've got this!" he said. "Alfred, take Selina somewhere she'll be safe."

"Alright, but do be careful out there," Alfred said.

"Don't worry. I've got this all under control," Bruce said before Alfred took off. Bruce then went to a dark alley to gear up into his suit.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the crowd tries all that they can to escape, but nowhere an exit can be found. The gates were being guarded by an army of thugs that looked like wrestlers with chainsaws. Up on the stage came a figure almost as nightmarish as Batman, but with more darker intents than our hero. He was clad in black, had a walking cane, a noose around his neck and looked like a cross between a western preacher and Leatherface from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. This horrifying creature was called 'The Scarecrow' also known as Dr. Jonathan Crane.

"Greetings, citizens of Gotham," Scarecrow in his raspy, whispers voice.

The crowd was frightened by his appearance and his chainsaw army right behind them.

"It's quite the surprise that you didn't expect a figure like me to show up tonight. This being the night of Samhain, the lord of the dead. I hope you also enjoy my company." He of course had been referring to the goons.

"Low lifes who were easily able to be hypnotized by a toxin I created which turns them into a bunch of blood-hungry, ruthless, homicidal maniacs. They're a part of my plan to zombify all of you into my own personal slaves. And if you think this is all some halloween prank, try taking a look at this!"

He held up a head of a victim still gushing blood. Everyone screamed in terror with some fading from the sight of this body part. Outside the park, police units arrived with cars and helicopters surrounding the place.

"Attention!" Jim Gordon said over the loudspeakers, "This is the Gotham City Police Department! We have you surrounded, so come up with your hands up!"

"The more you try to be heroes, the more bodies will pile up!" Scarecrow shouted back.

Suddenly, a batarang came flying around and knock four of the seven men out cold before the fifth destroyed it with his chainsaw. The dark knight came to land in the center of the action taking place.

"Ahh Batman, wearing your mask I see. Are you here to beg for candy?" Scarecrow taunted him.

"I'm here to stop you from shedding innocent blood, Scarecrow," Batman said.

"You might want to rethink those words because one man like yourself won't stop me from unleashing hell upon these soon to be corpses."

"Stop pretending that you're scary and let me show you the real face of fear," Batman retaliated.

"Watch your tongue, Batman!" Scarecrow then proceed to pull out a gun and pointed toward him, "because those words just mights be your last!"

Before Scarecrow could fire the gun, a whip cracked at his hand knocking the pistol out. Batman looked toward the sky and saw Catwoman standing on a tree branch.

"Trying to skin these cats I see. Well looks things are about to change," she said.

She leaped from branch to branch, confusing Scarecrow before finally kicking him from behind. Batman took the opportunity roundhouse kick one thug, double punch one in the stomach, and dodge another with an elbow strike.

"Glad to see you," Batman said.

"Yeah well I figured you needed an extra hand," Catwoman said from the stage.

Scarecrow got up and fired a chemical ball towards Catwoman where she became out-cold.

"Catwoman!" he exclaimed.

Scarecrow grabbed her body and ran off into the woods. Batman followed after him to rescue her, but no trace of the two could be found. He ran through the haunted attraction which had random jumpscares implanted such as spiders, vampires, fog, fake blood spraying all over, and zombie mannequins hanging from the trees. This made Batman extra tense, but he tried to keep it together.

"Try and find me, Batman. I could be anywhere from the gravestones to the shadows. Face me if you have the will to do so," Scarecrow echoed.

The caped crusader followed the sound of his voice to trail where it was coming from. Finally he searched the last place on the walk-in forest which was a little staged mausoleum. It was there that he found out Scarecrow reading what looked to be a bible over Catwoman who was still out cold. She was put in an open casket with Scarecrow planning to bury her alive.

"Get away from her, you undead bastard!" Batman said.

"Oh bats. I admire how far you will go to save the one who brings humanity to your otherwise gloomy world," Scarecrow said. "You're afraid that the one you love will be buried six feet in the ground and cast in the fires of eternal damnation. But on the other hand, there is something else to be said. No matter how much you billed yourself as the world's greatest detective, Batman, you're still human. It is ultimately impossible for a flesh and blood creature like yourself to be a solid, tough-as-stone entity worthy of fearing nothing. Because even boogeymen like yourself are afraid of something. And clearly fear can control."

"You got that right," Batman smirked as he held up a tube of Scarecrow's venom.

Scarecrow became shocked and said, "Where did you get that?!"

"A word of advice: don't leave behind your things after someone attacked you," and Batman threw the venom at Scarecrow's face.

Believe it or not, Scarecrow has a fear of bats. It may sound ludicrous considering his obsession with fear, but his words come back to bite him in the rear. What happened through Scarecrow's poisoned eyes was Batman turning into a giant bat with blood-red eyes. He grabbed Scarecrow by the chest and pumped him down.

"Be careful of when you pull the strings," Batman said as he handcuffed him. "because it might come crashing down."

He said this before delivering Scarecrow one more punch to the face.

* * *

Outside the park, ambulances and police cars surrounded the front entrance. The victims were transferred to hospitals and Scarecrow being held in a high-security van back to Arkham Asylum. His goons were taken to Stonegate Prison.

"You alright?" Commissioner Gordon asked Batman, who was covered in bloody injuries and carrying the still unconscious Catwoman.

"Yeah. The Scarecrow murdered some people back there before I could get to him," the caped crusader added.

"The SWAT members investigating the haunted houses said that what he left behind looked like a slaughterhouse," Gordon said. "And what about her?"

"Catwoman came in to aid me in fighting him off. He fired some gas at her which caused her to fade and lose consciousness. Luckily, she didn't die though. In fact, she might be able to re-awaken soon," Batman explained.

"Well that's a relief."

Batman sighed and said, "I kind of feel ashamed that those civilians were killed before I could save them."

"Don't beat yourself up. Look yes I question some of your choices like why weren't you on patrol tonight. But you did stop Scarecrow from killing more people. The rest will be transferred to the Gotham Hospital for treatment. His goons will be at Stonegate for either a life or death sentence depending on the jury," Gordon said.

"Whatever punishment is appropriate for them," Batman remarked.

* * *

Some time later, Selina woke up from the gas to find herself back in her penthouse apartment.

"Oh, what? What happened?" she asked.

There was a knock at her door. She looked through the door's peephole to find that it was Bruce with some roses. She opened the door.

"Bruce, thank God you're okay!" she said as she hugged him.

"Glad to see you too," he said.

She walked him in where they sat on the couch with her cats.

"Selina, I just wanted to apologize for cutting our little date short and-"

She put her finger on his lips and said, "Don't say it. I understand."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean I'm a tinsy-bit disappointed, but at the same time millions of people's lives were at risk. So I can't really complain about that," she said.

"Thank you for understanding what happened it."

"Your welcome and plus," she went up to his ear and whispered, "you're a brave man for saving all those people, including me."

Bruce's eye widened in both surprise and shock over how Selina knows.

"You, you, you know that I-"

"Of course, Bruce. I mean it's not exactly hard to put the pieces together. The stature, the muscles, the voice in a way."

"Oh."

"But don't worry. I won't tell," she reassured him.

"Okay. I'll trust you on this one," he said.

"Good that you've come this far," she said.

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Through the carnage that happened, they ended their Halloween night on a somber and romantic note. Making out on the couch where Selina was top of Bruce, while the cats were watching. Isis accidentally stepped on the remote control turning the TV on to the channel that broadcasting (believe it or not): The Addams Family.

"Je t'aime Gomez," Selina said to Bruce.

"Je t'aime aussi, Morticia," he said back.


	4. Freakshow

Episode 4 - Freakshow

It was 12 noon on a Friday at the Gotham Pier. At crew was setting a carnival to be held for the weekend. Pierre, the local carny was talking with a businessman named Jack over sharing the profits over Pierre's show that would go on that night. It was a full on display of the talents of the oddities he had. Siamese twins named Franny and Frank, Sal the Sword-Swallower, a deformed woman named Mary, Rex the lizard man, and a hispanic man born with Ectrodactyly named Ectro Daryl.

"So you're interested in co-hosting my show with me?" Pierre asked. "I take it you want a cut of some of our profits?"

"Yes!" Jack, the main in a black trench coat said. "But also these creatures are just astonishing!"

"Well now don't get your knickers in a cahoot. Because you have to remember these people also have ethical rights, you know," Pierre said. "I mean just because they aren't like the rest of us, doesn't they should be kicked around like animals."

"Yet you travel them around like in a circus," Jack pointed out.

"Well you see I'm not trying to exploit them," Pierre explained. "I'm just merely showing the general public that there are deformed people out there who have the same basic needs as you and me."

"I see then. Well I guess we'll just discuss it further more later. Sound good?" Jack asked as he gave a hand for a handshake.

"Sure."

When Pierre shook his hands, he felt a shocking sense from his hand. He couldn't let go as Jack was peeling from his face what looked to be a mask. Pierre's body was now turning electric red and disintegrating from the shock. Jack was laughing in sadistically glee as he revealed himself to be the clown prince of crime, The Joker. Pierre's body as burned to a blackened skeleton as Joker's goon, including Harley Quinn surrounded the freaks, who all ran towards the corner in fright. Mary and Rex screamed at the sight of Pierre's carcass.

"I don't know what looks worse," Quinn said in her NY accent while pointing her toy-like gun at them. "You ugly bastards or the sight of your dead ringmaster."

"You monsters!" Ectro Daryl exclaimed.

"Have you no shame for what you've just done?!" Frank asked.

"Oh I think I'm quite aware of what I'm doing," Joker said. "But I don't care!" and he proceeded laugh maniacally.

The goons took the freaks by the arms, preventing them from escaping. One of them took away Sal's swords so that he wouldn't fight back.

"What do you want?" Rex asked, with sweat pouring down his face.

"Only just to be in charge of your main event tonight," Joker said. "And if things don't go my way, well…" and he pointed to the blackened body of Pierre. "So, are we in?"

They all seemed to surrender willingly to the Joker as the goons proceeded to transfer them out of the trailer and towards the tent.

"Oh and before you go," Joker stopped them. "I just wanted to fix one more thing." He held up a booster shot filled with what looked to be green liquids.

* * *

Bruce was surfing the Bat-Computer on any activity that might be occurring in the city. He then stumbled across an online advertisement for the oddity exhibition that was happening tonight. Alfred walked out of the elevator and asked, "About to go out on another night of patrol, sir?"

"In a way, except towards a specific destination," Bruce explained.

"And where might that be?"

"The Gotham pier. There's a carnival going on this evening with rides and games lasting till the weekend."

"You know you can just ask if you want to go, sir. You don't need to excuse as patrolling," Alfred chuckled.

"Except there is real work to be done, but it's alright if you got the wrong idea. Anyways, one of the main attractions was an exhibition of oddities. People that were born with defects such as claw hands or siamese conjunctions. There can only be one sicko who would want to exploit these folks to his bidding."

Alfred gulped as he retorted, "him."

"I'm afraid so, Alfred."

So Bruce suited up his costume, started his bat-mobile, and blasted off into the night on a mission to save the circus performers from the Joker.

* * *

The car was parked in the center of the pier as Batman launched out to search for the homicidal clown. The place had been empty as it was two hours before the carnival was about to open before the public. He used his detective scan to inspect which would be the most likely for the Joker to appear at. He stopped at a little wagon tent that tinkling DNA off the charts, not to mention he heard tiny bits of laughter coming from there. So the caped crusader raced towards the wagon tent and busted down the door to find nobody there. He turned around and still nobody was there. Cards started floating down from the ceiling.

"Hmmmmm. Where could those be coming from?" Batman though to himself.

But before he could finish up his thoughts….. BAM! Batman was knocked out by Harley Quinn with a ridiculously huge hammer from behind.

"Well, well, well," she spoke, "Would you look at that. Of all the folks to spoil our fun, the Bat."

The rest of the goons came in and took his body away.

Batman awoke to find himself bound and tied to a spinning wheel with the Joker's sick smile as his first sight.

"Joker!" he exclaimed.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" he smirked. "You're just in time to catch the greatest show on Earth!"

"You son of a bitch, what have you done this time?!"

Batman's tongue was suddenly grabbed by Harley who said, "Cool it with the potty mouth, Batsy. Make sure your next words are a cut above." The last part she said with a knife close to his tongue. Batman shook his head to free his tongue from her hand.

"Anyways. So Mr Grumpy-Pants, here's the deal. Boys introduce him to the guest of honor," Joker spoke on while his henchmen revealed more hostages, but in birdcages. "Tonight our stars are going to show off their "talents" against each other. Whoever wins gets tot make out any one of these people they feel are useless!"

"You're not going to get away with this!" Batman said.

"Oh am I?" he joked. "Bring out our stars!"

"With pleasure, puddin'" Harley said.

What the curtains revealed absolutely horrified the dark knight. The five abnormal people were now transformed into bizarre, animated, hyperactive, nightmarish monsters. Franny and Frank were now conjoined as a giant fire-breathing dragon, Sal now had swords for arms, Mary was given the ability to turn random objects into psychedelic spawns, Rex was a lunatic dinosaur and Ectro Daryl was basically a crab demon. The sight almostt permanently glued Batman's jaw to the bottom in horror.

"I bet you're quite curious to see how these little kitties grew up so fast. Well let's just say they had some nutrients with their exercise," and the Joker revealed a bottle of venom responsible for their mutation.

"Quite the juicer. A little dose of this and anyone can super kooky, but not as inside as me!"

"Though the opposite happens when you spill it again," Harley added.

"Harley, shut up! I told you thousands of time not to reveal the backfires of plans to our enemies!" Joker snapped.

"Sorry Mistah J," she whimpered.

"Jesus, Joker it's as if you being a homicidal maniac wasn't enough. Now you mutate innocent people and snap at your own henchman," Batman added.

"Well what can I say? I am quite the charmer," Joker said.

"You didn't count on one thing though."

The Joker lean in close to Batman and asked, "and what's that?"

Out of nowhere, Batman's fist strike the Joker's face. He managed to use the blades on his glove as a means from freeing himself from the trap. The Joker became dumbfounded at this.

"But? But how did you-"

"Razor blade gloves," and Batman showed them off. "Comes in handy with shit like this."

"Try saying that after this," Harley said as she fired her bazooka towards the dark knight, only to have him dodge each one.

"Well don't just stand there. Get him!" Joker yelled.

The freaks ran towards Batman, but he dodged each one of their attacks. He intentionally didn't want to attack them because he knew they were still good people. They were just being controlled by a psychopath. With each punch and kick they threw, he slipped and slide and under them. His main target was the venom that the Joker stored in his coat. He noticed a little spray bottle that he happened to carry around. If Batman could reach it, he could use to turn the people back to normal. The Joker tried to flee for the exit, but Batman caught him before he could go.

The Joker was getting nervous, laughing anxiously and said, "Batsy, relax. I was just only fooling around with that all killing you and mutating schtick. Come on, give it up."

"Try taking your own advice for once," Batman replied.

He punched the clown, tied him to a pole, contacted the police, and took the venom spray to use on the abnormals. It was working as the people were now reverting back to what they originally were before the criminal clown prince took over. Harley also tried to escape, but a bat-rope being thrown around her waist said otherwise.

* * *

Later that night, Batman looked upon the peer while the cops were taking the Joker, Harley and the goons away. Mary came back to give him some company.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for saving us from that horrifying man," she said.

"No problem. And I feel very sorry if all you guys feel exploited by this business you partake in," Batman added.

"Awww don't sweat. I rather be working this joint then to be a slave to that blood-hungry clown. It makes you how that does little henchman of his put up with him."

"There are just some people who are not all there. No offense."

"None taken, big man," Mary reassured. "You're always welcome to be a part of our crew anytime soon."

"Thank you. I'd like that," Batman said.

They gave each other smiles and sat back to watch the full moon for the rest of the night.


	5. The Two Faces of Horror!

Episode 5 - The Two Faces of Horror!

(loosely adapted from Gotham Adventures #2)

The televisions were set to channel 4 where Gotham's favorite game show, "Balls of Gold" was in progress. The audience was applauding like hell. The blonde host, Dick Cavill was greeting them with his signature smile.

"And now folks, we've got our lucky winner in person, right here in the studio to pick up his prize of two million dollars!" he said while giving the peace sign. He hinted focus towards a giant box of lottery balls with the female assistants clad in either green or yellow.

"But first he's gotta earn it by pushing the big button to the balls rolling to pick this week's lucky winner!"

The man that they were talking about was a fellow named Lester. Lester is an old, senile man but he's sporting his best game face for the crowd.

"You already signed your check, backstage, Lester. You nervous about driving home with so much moolah?" Dick asked.

"To a certain degree. But I have faith in that luck is on my side today," Lester replied back.

"That's why we've provided you with the services of a Burns armored car, and two agents to escort you home safely," and Dick showed off an armored truck guard by two security guards.

"Burns. The first and last word in security," Dick said. "This all gets started as soon as lucky ol' Lester says that magical phrase that pays…"

"It's my lucky day," Lester said.

"You're a used car salesmen by trade, aren't you?" Dick asked.

"Indeed, I own a personal lot, but…" Lester droned on.

Out in the benches was a shady busboy who asked down to a man disguised all in black. The stranger had a black hat and trench coat covering his identity.

"All set, boss," the busboy said. "They got the whole studio rigged. You wanna flip your coin to see if we're gonna do this?"

"No. Every part of me wants to carry this out," the man in black said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Wayne Manor, Alfred is watching "Balls of Gold" on Bruce's huge HD television. The volume was set so high that it could be heard from Bruce's balcony.

"That's a little loud, Alfred, I can hear it from upstairs," Bruce commented.

"Terribly sorry, sir. I'll turn the sound off…" and he proceeded to mute the TV.

"No need to worry about it," Bruce re-assured. "I'll be heading out."

"I know, with Miss Kyle," Alfred said. "The papers are thrilled that they found a star couple to idolize. Extra points to them for spotting' em at places that host a re-release of 'Dracula', the Bela Lugosi one of course."

"Really?" Bruce asked as Alfred helps him put on his coat.

"An anonymous tabloid reporter called half an ago. They offered me a lot of money in exchange for composing photos of the two of you, you know."

"Sounds tempting hehe. Glad you know better."

When Bruce turns around to face Alfred, he catches a glimpse of the man in black on TV walking towards Dick Cavill. The man then takes out a gun and shoots Dick in the head, killing him instantly.

"What the…?!" Bruce exclaimed as he unmated the TV.

"Oh my…" Alfred followed suit.

* * *

Back at the studio, the crowd were screaming helplessly while trying to run toward the nearest exit. Swarms of armed troopers blocked off any possible entrances or exits for them. Then the stranger in black revealed himself to be the terrifyingly half-man known as Two-Face a.k.a. Harvey Dent. Lester tried to make a run for it until two of Harvey's men grabbed of him to prevent him from escaping.

"Attention folks!" Two-Face spoke as he fired a couple shots to have the crowd focus on him.

"Nobody move and you won't get hurt! We're all going to have to wait a few minutes before the real show starts, but don't panic. I'll entertain you in the meantime!"

Two-Face then directed the attention of the audience towards Lester, "I'll lecture you on this guy and tell you why this creep doesn't any ounce of money."

"It's been quite a long time, son," Lester said.

"Twenty long years, Dad," Harvey said.

The goon who helped set up Two-Face's plan looked over, with a confused look on his face.

"Dad?" he asked.

Two-Face pulled a little remote-looking device from out of his pocket to activate and be stored in the container where the money was stored.

"What is that?" Lester asked.

"Don't worry about it. You'll know about it later," Harvey said. "In the meantime, I guess I still own you for my silver dollar."

Harvey then proceeded to dig through the container until coming across a one dollar bill.

"It used to be yours before I swiped it, remember? The games we used to play with it. Here you go."

Lester snatched the bill out of his hands with a fiery look on his face, "Shut the hell up, you bastard! Why'd you have to go and piss on my day?!"

"Are you kidding me? You dare to ask me that?" and then flashbacks were in Harvey's head of when he was 13 years old. "I may not have cared that you left home when I was young, but Mom never got over it." The image of his distraught mother, crying in his arms haunts his thoughts.

"I'm doing this for her. I knew it was better with you gone. We played it smart while you pissed away your pockets on the shallowest of booze, drugs, and girls," Two-Face then sees the images of his father gambling away, smoking, and abusing prostitutes. "Before, you used to take your losings on us."

"No, Lester! Stop for God's sake!" the scream of Harvey's mother being domestically abused echoed in his head.

"You're next, you little shit!" Lester said to little Harv in a flashback rewinding in his consciousness.

"I managed to move on with my life while facing my own demons," the next flashbacks involve Dent getting the acid in his face, scarring him into Two-Face. During his speech, he then thinks of Bruce Wayne, the one person in his life that came close to being what he could call a friend.

"Along the way I almost had people that I could've trust. But a last they had their shortcomings which only fueled my flames towards the world. You were successfully blocked from my mind, until I heard about you in the papers. You finally won something for once in your pathetic life. Too bad Mom didn't live to see it and too bad you're not going to spend it!"

The busboy goon walked up to Two-Face and said, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Why didn't you tell us that this geezer was your father?"

"What difference does it make? Everybody is going to get their just desserts. But first, I'll finish telling the world what a loser Lester is," Two-Face said.

Outside the police have the entire TV headquarters cornered. Commissioner Gordon and Detective Renee Montoya listen in on the frequency.

"I'd say we should move in quickly to prevent any more lives from being lost," Gordon said.

"Negative. We have to lay low because if they immediately sense us coming, they might use extreme force on the victims," Montoya replied back. "We need to hear more on the frequency to see if we can find the right moment and storm in."

The officers meanwhile observed the action inside from the televisions still broadcasting.

"Just take the money and stop talking about our private family business, Harvey," Lester pleaded.

"You know what, Pop? You actually do deserve this," Two-Face said. "Maybe you have friends in this new life of yours who don't know the 'real' you."

"Selfish asshole. You got no right to say…"

"Let's introduce them, then. Now when he came home drunk… 'cause he lost big time… he'd go some rounds with mother."

"Shut up…"

"And then some more with me."

"Shut up…"

"Usually he would hammer me with a variety of…"

"Shut the fuck up, you cocksucking creep! This is supposed to be my lucky day! Mine God Damnit!" Lester fired with a ever-beating sweat pouring down his face.

"Sometimes you had stupid excuses for hitting me like 'oh my beds not made', 'oh I forgot to wash the dishes', 'oh your beer's too cold'. But before my 'punishment' you'd always give me an even chance…" and Two-Face pulled out his scratched coin.

Lester with a worried look on his face said, "Wha- What is that?"

"Oh you don't remember? It's your lucky scratched-up coin," Two-Face clarified. "When it came up tails, you'd start into walloping me." Harvey was flipping the coin vigorously as he talked. "Somedays, I thought i was gonna die. But when it came up heads you never laid a finger on me. I'll give you this, at least you always played fair."

Lester choked up a bit as he spoke, "I… I was tee-tee-teaching you ab-ab-out life, so…"

"You didn't teach jackshit, you son of a bitch!" Two-Face angrily cried. "But if that's the way you see it, then it's time for your end of the cut, Dad."

"Go ahead, Harvey. I still feel lucky, so heads," Lester dared.

The game was on as Harvey flipped the coin. If it landed on heads, then Lester was free to live the rest of his life. If it landed on tails, then death welcomes him to a special spot in Hell. The coin landed back in his hand with the suspense almost killing Lester before the coin could potentially do it.

"Tails," Harvey said and pointed the gun. "Your luck's run out."

"Oh shit," Lester worried.

Suddenly a battering flew out of nowhere and hit Harvey's hand, forcing the gun to fly out of it. Two-Face looked up to see Batman towering from the shadows above. He then flew down to deliver a kick to Two-Face's chest.

"Lester, run!" Batman ordered and Lester followed through to safety.

"It's not over yet, Bats. I always come prepared with two plans," Harvey exclaimed.

"No!" Batman yelled.

Two-Face pulled out a remote that detonated a bomb in the container he set up earlier. The explosion practically wiped out all traces of the cash.

"Heads or tails, you would have been screwed either way, pop."

Two-Face's thugs and Lester both said in unision, "MY MONEY!"

"You stinking, double crossing…" The busboy goon said.

"Yeah. I double-crossed you too, didn't I? That's rich! I hadn't even though of that," Harveys aid.

"Ahhhhh! My money! My fucking moneeeey!" Lester cried.

The busboy goon began to pistol-whip Two-Face, no doubt outraged over the explosion. "You son of bitch! You were supposed to have a plan! This is all your fault! I just committed armed robbery… on national television… because you were supposed to have a goddamned plan!"

Suddenly, the busboy felt a hook punch from behind by he caped crusader, who then handcuffed him.

"Don't blame others for the choices you made, creep!" Batman said.

The police and tactical squad members stormed in, arresting the remanding gangsters and helping out those who were trapped in the studio.

"Freeze! Hands where I can see them! It's over now!" Commissioner Gordon said.

Lester was stomping out the fire on some surviving dollar bills to see if he can still use them.

"Would somebody get me a bloody fire extinguisher?!" Lester exclaimed.

"Give it up, Pop," Harvey said. "This isn't something that insurance companies are gonna pay off. I know because I'm a lawyer and I looked it up."

"Shut up, you dick. I'm counting."

"Very well. I'll be heading back to my cell now," Two-Face talked towards his father. "But I waited twenty years for something like this and it was worth every second spent."

"You think you've won? You think you've got me? Think again, buddy!" he said. "there's still about ten grand left. I can triple this money if I can make it to Atlantic City tonight."

"Don't count on it, Mr Dent. In fact you're more likely to lose it all," Batman said.

"Ah don't say so soon, Bats. I cheated Death! This is my lucky day and I'll spend with this cash tonight! Haha!" Lester laughed.

"Sorry, Lester, but I'm afraid that's coming with us. It's got to be bagged as evidence," Gordon said.

The cops collected burned cash to be used for evidence of the event. Two-Face was escorted out of the building and he laughed in glee.

"Serves you right, papa!" he said.

Lester just squared down on the floor with tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"It's just not fair! It's just NOT FAAAAIIIRRR!" he screamed.

And it was just only him and his loneliness for the rest of the night.

 **(Tune in next time for another heathens helping of the Bats.)**


	6. Silver

Episode 6 - Silver

Within Gotham City lies a pop and mom jewelry store called Diamonds and Pearls. Outside, the husband, Kevin tends to cleaning off some dirt off the windows and proceeds to go back inside. His wife, Adrienne puts a bag on to one of the counters.

"Adrienne, what's that you got there?" Kevin asked.

"Oh you're gonna love this one, honey. It just came in today," she said.

"Is it a new jewel ready to be sold?"

"Not just any jewel," she then proceeded to open the bag to reveal some silver diamond rings. So crystal clear and polished to the point where not a spec of finger print was visible. The sight almost blinded Kevin with awe.

"My God," he said. "Dear, these are very beautiful!"

"I know, right?"

"These will definitely get a customer today. I'm gonna go into the back and then I'll put them right on display at the window. Can you watch the counter for me while I'm gone?"

"Sure, Kevin" she said.

"Thanks, Addie," he kissed her and proceeded to the backroom to organize some other materials for the store.

Meanwhile, two men came into the store. They were all dressed in black with sunglasses hiding their eyes.

"Hi," one man said.

"Hiya, how can I help?" Adrienne asked.

"Me and my buddy are here to make a purchase."

"Yeah?"

"A big fuckin' purchase!" and the man pulled out a shotgun, "Hands up and don't make a peep!"

And the frightened woman stayed practically frozen for the sake of her safety at the hands of the madmen. The other man pulled out a knife and started scouting around the jewelry store for anything to steal.

"Adrienne?! Babe, are you okay?!" Kevin asked.

When he tried to come out from the back, the second man stabbed him as soon as he entered the room. Adrienne screamed at the sight of his death, forcing the gunman to pump his gun again.

"I said shut the fuck up!"

Adrienne tried to hold back her tears as she was getting frantic at the robbery that was taking place. The gunman took notice of the diamond rings.

"Hey Floyd, come take a look at this!" the gunman said referring to the knifeman.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Check it out! Silver, shining diamond rings!" the gunman named Daryl said. "The boss is gotta love these little fuckers. It's gonna be enough to be off that rich lady to provide us security for the Iceberg Lounge."

"What? Iceberg Lounge?" Adrienne asked.

"Alright that's it!" and Floyd jumped on the counter and stabbed Adrienne until she laid down on the ground in cold blood.

"It was best we took her out before she activated the silent alarm!" Floyd exclaimed.

"Well come on! Let's get back to the limo," Daryl concluded.

On their way out of the store, a shadowy figure was up from the rooftop looking down upon the men as they entered a limo parked a few blocks away from the site. Inside was the notorious Oswald Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin.

"Did you get the diamonds I requested?" Oswald asked.

"Yes boss," Daryl said.

"We got them right here," as Floyd proceeded to show them off.

The penguin got out a little scope to view the marveling sparkles upon these precious stones.

"Mr C, could you explain again why we're stealing these?" Daryl asked.

"Sure," he said. "You see there's this rich lady whose currently the queen of the underground crime scene named Zsa Zsa Karloff, who leads a double life as a Gotham socialite. She has access to riches and the highest levels of security that one can afford. I arranged a deal with her that if I can get a set of jewels for her to show at one of her parties, then she'll provide my lounge with top-notch enforcements and a budget for keeping the place the talk of the town."

"My my," Floyd said.

"Oh and best of all is that from what happened so far, we've done without interruptions from you know who," Oswald snickered.

"Yeah you can say that again," Daryl said.

The trio along with some henchmen were having a ball in the back with some champagne and laughs. Meanwhile, the driver was getting very nervous as he felt that the car had been acting irregularly. He pondered this because it seemed that the limo was steering, but the driver didn't feel like he was the one doing the wheel-work. Everyone started to get a little suspicious after the car made a right at the traffic light.

"Boris, what you doing? The lounge was that way?" Oswald asked.

The driver didn't want to worry everyone. So he made up an excuse and said, "Umm yeah we're gonna take the long way if that's alright with you."

"Oh alright. At least I can talk to my henchmen," Oswald figured.

The driver then became a little calmer as Penguin took the excuse without question, probably because he had more faith in the driver then anyone could expect. However things became more alarming when the driver noticed that the car was heading towards a path that included a sign that said, "Arkham Asylum - 2 Miles Away". Oswald began to take notice of this too.

"Driver, where are you taking us?! What's the meaning of this?!" he angrily asked.

"I don't know! The car is driving itself!" the driver screamed.

Everyone began to immediately get frightened as the self-driving limo was now accelerating at 80 miles per hour. Cobblepot feeling scared and helpless, shouted to the crew…

"Everybody jump out!"

And Oswald and crew jumped out the glass windows with the jewels at hand as the car narrowed in onto the gates of Arkham. But before said gates could be struck open, it suddenly stopped. Everyone couldn't believe what was happening in front of their own eyes. How was this limousine able to drive itself? Was it the work of a possession? Did a ghost take over the wheel? Was it some tech-related witchcraft? Then the thought hit the Penguin like a bolt of lightning.

"Batman" he uttered in anger. "Of course!"

As soon as he said those words, the limo backed up and proceeded to drive towards his men in what looks like an attempt to kill them. Oswald ran frantically around the vehicle, looking for a clue into how the dark knight was able to control it in such a manner. He then noticed a blinking light coming from the bottom of the car as it was driving. In the few glimpses, he saw that it was a little homing device that stood out from the rest of the design. Now the limousine set it sights on the Penguin with its tires screeching to maximum speed. He grabbed his umbrella machine gun and shot bullets at the device. Owls jumps out of the way when the car begins to turn at an out of control pace until its crashes into a nearby forest and explodes.

"Gentlemen, I took care of the problem!" Oswald exclaimed.

The penguin turned around only to discover his men tied up and gagged on the gates of Arkham.

"No! My god…" he said, cocking his gun. "Where are you?! Come out and fight, Batman!"

He heard rustling coming from the bushes and fired onto it. He ran towards, but found no Batman in the bushes. Oswald became much more scared and paranoid as he looked to see that his gun was quickly running out of ammo.

"Over here," a deep, dark voice responded.

The penguin was now sweating and trembling with fear for now he fired all that he had in random directions hoping to somehow strike this demon down. But his luck really ran out when his gun ran out of ammunition. Suddenly, he felted a blow to the head that swung him towards the wreckage of the limo. The penguin was now lifted by a hand to his throat being done by the Batman himself.

"Oswald Cobblepot," he uttered deeply. "Manslaughter and robbery all in one night. You're lucky that I don't commit murder, unlike you. However I'm still able to show what's like when your life flashes before your eyes."

"So a man like myself can't have nice thing? Especially since I'm such the outcast?" Oswald joked, while choking.

"Don't even use that excuse. There are others who are less privileged then you, who want nothing more then to help the world. You are nothing more then a spoiled rich kid. And for your crimes, it's time to pay your debts."

* * *

Soon after, the Penguin was escorted by guards, Batman, and Commissioner Gordon towards his cell.

"So let me get this straight," Gordon said, "you placed a device under the limousine while Oswald wasn't looking, drove it with one of your remote controllers, forced it to drive to Arkham Asylum, and then came in for the kill to arrest Cobblepot?"

"Correct," Batman said.

"I don't mean to sound like a prick for I think you've been a tremendous help, but I do have to admit that that sounds completely contrived."

"It's alright," Batman smiled, "I was expecting you to say that anyway. I would have explained it, but you do have to remember that a magician never reveals their secrets."

"I see," Gordon said after looking back at Oswald, who has look of a person like they just saw the devil.

"We can handle this one from here, Batman," one guard said.

"I think I should follow you guys. Just to be sure that he doesn't try to escape," he said.

"Considering the look on his face, I think he'd more then happy to go back to his cell where he can be safe from you," one guard joked.

"Funny," Batman chuckled.

"We should have a nurse on stand-by inc as he has nightmares, although I'm sure he's not going to be able to sleep for weeks," the guard said.

"Well that's what happens when you try to rob a bank and murder the owners. Expect a punishment to fit the crime," Gordon said. "By the way, you going to drop the jewels back at HQ? Some will be used as evidence, while the rest will be picked up by Mrs Karloff later in the week?"

"Sure. I'll see to it," and Batman proceeded to head out.

The jewels were positioned safely on the front seat of the Batmobile. Even much better was that the diamonds themselves were still in excellent condition after all that chaos. Before Batman could drive off, he took one look at a diamond ring that got his attention. During the day, something else was on his mind and he wondered if this would do the trick.

"Hhhhmmmm, would she like this one?"

* * *

" _What you're looking at is a legacy that man left to himself. A decade previous, he pushed his buttons and, a nightmarish moment later, woke up to find that he had set the clock back…_ " the voice of Rod Serling's "The Twilight Zone" filled the bedroom of Selina Kyle. Today was her birthday and unfortunately she didn't have many friends. She only had one man in her life: Bruce Wayne. The two of them at this point were going steady in their relationship after finding out each other's secret identity.

"At least I've got you and a little mind-numbing television to complete this depressing day, eh Isis?" she asked while petting her cat. "If only today I wasn't home alone."

"Think again," a voice came from her balcony, revealing her Dark Knight in gloomy armor. He handed her a little box decorated in black/white stripes and hearts.

"Happy Birthday, Selina."

"Oh why thank you, Bruce. I don't know wha to say," she said blushing.

"It's okay. Your happiness is all I need."

"And here I thought you forgot all about me, handsome."

"Sorry about that. I had a run in with the penguin and his goons."

She face palmed when he mentioned Oswald, "Oh Jesus. Him."

"Yeah I know."

She then proceeded to open her present which contained one of the silver diamonds that Bruce secretly kept for himself to give to Selina.

"Oh Bruce. I love it!" she exclaimed and kissed him.

"Glad you do."

"Where did you get it?"

"Speaking of the run-in with Oswald that was one of many diamonds he was stealing from a jewelry store. I got him behind bars and the Commissioner wanted me to take's to Gotham PDHQ for examination. However, he said I could keep one of them as a reward. I didn't really need it, so I figured you might want it," he laid it all out.

"So in other words you tole it?" she asked.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but if that tickles your fancy, then sure."

Selina was now mischievous by what he just said.

"Mmmmmm my my, the always pure Batman unleashing his wild side," she smiled seductively.

"I like to keep my victims surprised. It's always puuurrrfect," he said in a dark and sexy voice.

She giggled with delight and said, "Yes."

The two kissed passionately and laid on Selina's bed. When the Batman broke away, she reached for his hand.

"Will you stay the night with me? It would really make me happy," she asked with (ironically) puppy-dog eyes.

The dark knight look around towards the window and said, "Sure. Everything else seems to be winding down, so fuck it."

"Thank you for the ring, handsome."

"No problem, babe" and they proceeded back to kissing.


	7. Blood on the Badge

Episode 7 - Blood on the Badge

It is night time in the streets of Gotham City. The scenery smelled of innocence taken away by violence at the hands of evil. Confusion filled the airwaves and no one could tell who was good or who was bad. Down onto the roads of Kane Drive, a police car rolls by driven by officers Jim Connor and a new recruit, Doug Dolby. Connor had been described as an old-fashioned type of crimes by the rest of the department, displaying somewhat of animosity towards youth. He was upset in thinking that they didn't respect their elders.

"Pull up here," Connor said.

"Why?" Dolby asked.

"Just do it. I've heard reports about a couple of teens harboring a druggie."

"From where?"

"Don't question me! Alright?!" Connor put his hand toward Dolby and then radioed in for another officer, "1-32 this is 1-34, we're gonna need backup at 589 Kane Drive. We're certain that criminal drug activity is taking place. Over."

The two men got out of the car and headed towards the house. They knocked on the two to be greeted by a teenage black boy on crutches named Carl.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the boy asked politely.

"Sir, I'm afraid we're gonna have to put you under arrest," Connor said.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what's going on?" the boy tried to make sense of what was happening.

"We've been inspecting the house and it looks to me that you guys have been secretly hiding a druggie from us. Could it be you?"

"What?" Carl asked.

"If that's the case, then I'm gonna have to come inside," Officer Connor demanded.

"Officer, I don't know where you're getting you're information, but I can assure that no illegal activity is going on here," Carl pleaded to the cop.

"Let me in now or I will use force!"

Dolby intervened and said, "Connor stop it! Look we've got nothing on the kid."

"Please listen to him," Carl said.

"That's it!" and Connor yanked Carl onto the porch by his throat and began punching him. Dolby stepped in to try and stop him.

"Connor!"

"Stay out of this, Doug! This is between me and this little scumbag!" as Connor kept violently assaulting Carl until he was bloody and bruised.

"Now stand up!"

Doug grabbed his arm and said, "Jim, the kid is broken and bruised! The guy can't even walk!"

"Stand back, Dolby!" Connor yelled.

"Please help me," Carl began coughing up blood.

Jim slammed him against the house and cuffed him. When the boy again said he couldn't walk, the officer grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him to the car.

* * *

Back at the department, Doug tried to talk to Detective Bullock about this, but it seemed like he was getting nowhere with this.

"Detective, I think you need to terminate Jim Connor from his police duties as tonight proved he's unstable when it comes to African-American citizens," Dolby complained.

The detective lit his cigarette, pondering the information he had just received.

"Look I get where you are going with this, but I'm sorry this is nothing that i could personally do about this," Bullock dropped he ball. "There ain't enough evidence that Connor over-reacted to another mistaken identity of punks. But until you find one, you're on your own."

Dolby sighed and said, "Alright."

And so the new rookie stormed out the building after his shift was over for the night. He had been angry at himself that he didn't do anything, since he too was frightened by how Connor was basically acting like a corrupt and almost racist tyrant. Just a week ago, Jim shot and killed a black boy in a hoodie who he feared was a criminal. Of course, he only just a assumed that the kid in was question up to no good, but there wasn't enough evidence to prove it. Furthermore, the kid was doing nothing but talking to this friends at the time of the shooting. Connor wasn't held accountable for the accident and he just ended up covering the whole thing like it was the kid's fault.

Mr Dolby walked into an alleyway where he was confronted by two thugs in hoodies, both caucasian.

"Hey buddy, where ya think you're going?" Thug #1 asked.

"You know you can't walk these streets without paying a toll," Thug #2 jokingly said.

"Very funny. Now I don't want any trouble ok?" Doug said.

"But we want some," Thug #1 said.

"And I think we gonna have to squish out this mutha," Thug #2 said.

The thugs pulled out there weapons of chains and baseball bats to mug Doug while he tried to pull out his gun to stop them. Before anything could happen, a piece of black rope flew to tie up the first thug.

"Holy shit! What the-" the other crook was cut off by a punch to the face.

Batman turned around to reveal himself to Dolby, right before cuffing the crooks for the fuzz to eventually take care of.

"Thanks, but I had it taken care of," he said.

"Don't mention it," Batman said.

"Hey Batman, I need your help on a case."

"And what could that be."

"I think hat there might be some shady activity going on within our police department. I have a feeling because I'm a officer named Doug Dolby and some partners of mine like Jim Connor have exhibited some really racist behavior on some suspected folks who were really innocent. During the last week, two african-americans ended up being shot dead and wrongfully accused of crimes they never participated in. The only reason they caught the eye of the police was because they seemed shady-looking, buts about it."

"And did you try to warn the higher-up's about this?" Batman asked.

"Well I complained to Detective Harvey Bullock. I wanted to report the misconduct. But Bullock squashed the whole thing and told me to get back to work."

Batman took half a minute to ponder to himself about this mountain of information pertaining to what is going on. He then stopped and said, "Alright. We're gonna look in the files of GCPD and see what we can find."

"I'll meet you at the building," Doug said before Batman grappled away towards the police headquarters.

* * *

Within the Police HQ, Batman and Dolby searched through the police files for any clues of foul play on the shoulders of their own boys in blue. After a while, the dark knight came across something stunning on the computer.

"I found something," he said.

"What is it?" Doug asked.

"An unofficial website started by some members of the police called GothCopTalk. It's a forum/chatroom where officers post about their experiences and people they've come across. A lot of this content is full of racist rants, mainly by Jim Connor and some officers who became his buddies and followers of his little mini-blog."

Doug couldn't believe his eyes at not only what is being promoted on the site, but those who buy into this screwed up head game.

"Good lord. I had a hunch that there were some questionable seeds in the department, but I didn't know any rational-thinking officers would act like this."

"You'd be surprised a which ones are legitimate and which ones are scum," Batman said.

"Well do you think is a way we can stop him somehow?" Doug asked.

Batman looked around the office and noticed in the locker room was Jim's uniform, which he forgot to put away before heading out.

"Yes," Batman smirked.

* * *

The next night, Doug and Jim were performing the nightly patrol around the city. Doug was growing increasingly anxious over Connor misjudgment over selected people he viewed as suspects. They stopped at the Gotham Soup Kitchen where a hispanic girl in a hoodie was seen tending to a homeless person.

"Jim, I know what you're thinking, but I can assure you she looks innocent," Dolby said.

"She looks innocent, but that doesn't make her innocent, Doug! For all we know, she could be loitering and maybe about to mug someone!" Jim yelled.

"You don't know that!"

"Well let's go check just to prevent a potential crime from happening," and so the pair walked toward the girl named Sally to see what she was doing.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to face the wall," Connor bluntly stated.

"Excuse me?" Sally asked.

"Jim don't do this," Doug pleaded.

"I said face the damn wall!" and he forced her against the brick wall.

"Hey mister, she's innocent! She wasn't doing anything illegal," the homeless man concurred.

"Shut up!" and Connor backhanded the bum with his baton, before pulling and pistol-whipping Sally onto the ground.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything!" she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Don't give me that shit, little girl! I know that you people are the most disgusting vermin around," Jim said.

Then he the sound of a gun click coming from Doug who was treating to open fire on him.

"Jim, I have just about had it with your racial profiling. You seriously have a skewed view of justice," Doug said.

"And what are you going to do about it? Report to the commissioner? Ha! They'll just squash your work and get me off the hook. And you know these people are on good, you can see it in their black voids for eyes," Jim said.

"Let her go," a deep voice uttered that revealed itself to be the dark knight. Jim turned around and fired toward Batman, but his bullet-proof chest ricocheted the bullet.

"Batman! What are you doing he-" Jim was cut off when Batman lifted him off the ground and shoved towards the brick wall.

"To stop you before you hurt more law-abiding citizens," he said.

"Dispatch! Dispat-" Connor tried to radio in, but Batman took his walkie-talkie and threw it to Doug. "Hey!"

"You can't prove what I did tonight!" Jim exclaimed.

"Oh really?" and Batman took out his scanner that had recorded footage of Jim harassing the girl while on the job.

"You are a disgrace to all those who the force, Jim. You do nothing but abuse the badge to act out your most sick and violent thoughts onto different diverse groups. All because you don't understand multiculturalism. You really ought to be ashamed of yourself," Batman said.

Connor was getting scared and looked at Doug and said, "Doug! Help me out!"

"Sorry, Jim, but Bats is right. Your backwards way of thinking is just not healthy for a cop."

"I'm going to take this footage to Commissioner Gordon to expose the crazy psychotic you are," Batman grappled onto a rooftop and headed for GCPD.

Jim rushed towards his patrol car and took off, leaving Doug behind. The belligerent officer raced his way through traffic making hasty twists and turns. At one point, he almost caused a car crash by confusing the drivers and almost causing to slam head on. When he arrived, he pushed his way through multiple workers, running towards the offices to try and destroy the evidence before somebody notices. But it was too late as when he reached the Commissioner's office, Batman was already did with Gordon displaying a not so pleasing look on his face.

"Mr. Connor," Gordon started off. "After what Batman has shown me, I can safely say that your behavior is unacceptable for the police force and therefore, we ask you to turn in your badge."

"Liar! Don't believe costumed freak!" Jim yelled. "That evidence is fake!"

"That's enough, Connor! I said turn in all that you've got!" Gordon said.

Connor sighed and handed in his badge while two other deputies came in to cuff him up.

"You're also going to be doing some time for multiple violations of abuse and harassment of citizens," Batman chimed in.

"Arkham?" Connor asked.

"No. Stonegate," Gordon said.

And with that, Connor was escorted by police van sentenced to rot in Stonegate Prison for crimes committed behind his badge.

* * *

Batman and Commissioner Gordon were standing on the rooftop next to the Bat-signal processing what went on tonight. Gordon seemed to be the most overwhelmed as his face was in his palm in rather sad pose.

"I've some rotten seeds, but to discover them within our criminal justice system that act so unfair and racist. It just puts a damper on my faith in justice," Gordon confessed.

"Listen, Jim I know you're upset, but you can't let your rationale get overthrow by just one man," Batman put his hand on Gordon's shoulder.

"I know, but I also feel guilty about not doing anything about this. I should've held these cops accountable for their actions."

"Again I sympathize and if only the confusion didn't get thrown around, it would have been possible. You know what I think could be possible?"

Gordon turned around and asked, "And what's that?"

"We could start to change that by mandating that a special prosecutor be appointed to try excessive force cases. And we need more independent oversight, with teeth. I have little confidence in internal investigations, given the results that me and Doug found out during our research," Batman said.

Gordon turned around again to look at the night sky and said, "You have a good point there. However, we also need to institute some racial sensitivity within our deputies themselves. We want to create more open eyes to safe everyone from any type of low denominator. You think we could work that out?"

He turned around to find the Dark Knight gone, vanished back to his lair. Jim just laughed it off.

"Quite typical," Jim concluded as he stared out into the city.

 **TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER TALE!**


	8. The Sack Man's Lemons

Episode 8 - The Sack Man's Lemons

 _Italics - Pam's POV_

Gotham Central Park went undisturbed so far tonight. Things began to change when the sight when a green venus flytrap grew in the middle of the park. The stem kept growing in size until the trap was big enough to open up, revealing a woman inside. A seductive, yet dangerous flame who goes by the name of Pamela Isley, a.k.a. Poison Ivy. She's an eco-terrorist with plants and pheromones at her fingertips for her bidding. She surfs around on the vines that are starting to cover a large chunk of the park in an almost "garden of Eden" - like state. All of this brings a huge evil grin on her face as she looks towards the reader of this story.

"Oh hello there. I didn't see you come in. The name's Pamela Isley, or Poison Ivy as I prefer for a more exciting manner," she purred.

We may already know this, but she never got that chance to — wait what the?

"If you were wondering I simply poisoned the narrator of this fan fiction with a little poison that will knock him out for the next few minutes. I was afraid of having him sexualize me and turning me into some femme fatale chic that he did with Catwoman. Besides, I've got my own dark tale to tell. One that's almost as much as an allegory to the characters of Batman's world. In fact, I've got a secret to tell and that's they're basically Batman characters but with names changed. Any who, I call this little ditty "The Legend of the Sack Man"… hehehehe"

* * *

 _Once upon a time in the land of Gotico Village, there were three young girls who were recently just became women. Little Pame-, I mean Patricia, Hayley, and Serena. They were local "Robin Hood" types who stole from the rich and kept for themselves. Each of them had there own quirky and special interests. Patricia tended to trees and the magical mushrooms of he kingdom. Hayley was a goofball who liked to play practical jokes on people and had a nutty, yet frightening boyfriend named the Jester. And Serena was a secret witch who protected many of the village's wildlife, mainly the cats and tigers. The three ladies met up at a well outside of town to discuss plans._

 _"Are you sure that we can pull it off?" Hayley asked._

 _"Of course! This is going to be easy!" Serena replied._

 _"But how do you know that we can do this without HIM noticing?" Patty asked._

 _"We just sneak into his cave, steal the little ruby, and run off as fast we can. We've got the stealth that can help us sneak quietly around him," Serena said._

 _The figure that they were talking about was a frightening, demonic creature simply known as the Sack Man. He was a tall, menacing bat-like man with huge claws, rat wings, and a roar that would make even werewolves cower away in fear. What he would do was take people who he considered "naughty" away in his sack back toward his cave. There he would do various things onto them. Such unspeakable ones might I add._

 _"I'm suddenly having second thoughts about this," Hayley said while shaking her legs._

 _"Oh come on, Hayley! Don't you want to be face up against him and prove that he doesn't scare you? Don't you want to show your boyfriend that you can rob high-profile characters better than he does?" Serena challenged._

 _Hayley though about this for a minute before Pat intervened, comforting her by saying, "And I'll be right by your side if you get frightened."_

 _"Alright. I'll give it a shot," she said._

 _"Now that's the brave girl I've come to known," Serena said._

 _"Okay then and now onward to the cave!" Pat said and they were off._

* * *

 _t took them a while to reach for the dark, haunting cave that the Sack Man resided in. The cave itself was shrouded in fog, dead trees, and bats blinding the sky._

 _"Do you think anybody ever came back out of this alive?" Hayley asked._

 _"That I cannot confirm unfortunately," Pat replied back._

 _"Follow me, guys. Now let's sneak in every quietly," Serena said._

 _The rest followed into the deep and dank darkness where light was gone and the sound of bat echoes and water drops filled the air. They pasted by warped and twisted rocks, skeleton parts, decaying flowers, (cringe) and rats fiddling around. Hayley tried her best not to scream. The retched odor of possible human flesh didn't help much either. Finally they saw a red light close to them which meant that they finally were able to snatch their prize. However, they also came across another sight worth seeing. The Sack Man on the ceiling of the cave, in a deep slumber, luckily. Hayley almost let out a scream, but she covered her mouth before said scream could be heard._

 _"Shhhhh! Don't let hear you!" Pat whispered._

 _"Alright, you guys go and try to snatch the ruby. I'll watch boogeyman here and if it looks he's gonna wake up, I'll signal you guys to make a run for it," Serena whispered._

 _"Okay," Hayley said._

 _"Come one, Hayley. Let's see if you're brave enough to grab this thing," Patty said to her._

 _And so Hayley went into the little corner of the cave where the red ruby was. The sight that startled her was how it was covered in cobwebs and dead spiders. She was trying her best to silently reach for the jewel amongst the disgusting decor. Serena meanwhile began feeling strange once she laid eyes on the Sack Man. She felt almost like she had been hypnotized by him without even making any bloody eye contact for crying out loud. Hayley managed to get the ruby and even place a little Jester doll in it's place, because well… she's Hayley. What an you do?_

 _"Alright I got it, we can go now," she whispered to the rest of her crew._

 _"Great!" Pat said. She turned towards Serena and said, "She got the jewel!"_

 _Serena was still stuck in her trance towards the Sack Man. She began feeling weird and fuzzy in her stomach. What was it about this demon man that attracted her to him? Was it his frightening presence? The mysterious aspect of his appearance? (I don't know as I think she has questionable taste in men hehe)._

 _"Serena? Serena?" Pat snapped her out of it._

 _"Wha- What? Oh, sorry. I think some hypnotizing spell was put on me," she said._

 _"But he's asleep how can that be?" Pat questioned her._

 _"I don't know."_

 _"You like him? Don't you?" Hayley intervened._

 _"No I don't!" Serena said, but her blushing didn't help her case._

 _"Well don't get attached for her got his ruby. Now let's get out of here!" Pat concluded before the girls escaped as fast could._

 _While running they stopped by some area in the forest to celebrate their little victory of stealing a little something from such a scary-looking figure._

 _"Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Alright" each of the girls said to one another while high-fiving each other._

 _"We did it!" Hayley shouted._

 _"You overcame your fears and took a piece from the Sack Man!" Pat said._

 _"Yeah you've come a long way, my dear," Serena added._

 _"It was nothing, but a kind thank you either way," Hayley giggled._

 _"What should we know know with the ruby?" Patty asked._

 _"I know some underground blacksmiths that we can pawn this off to for a 10 g in gold coins. We can reach them tomorrow. Until then, one of us has to guard it," Serena said._

 _"I will!" Patty injected._

 _"No me, since I was one who retrieved it from the cave!" Hayley said._

 _"I'll take care of this since I organized this whole operation. Besides if something happens to me, I'll come to one of you guys. Deal?" Serena asked._

 _"Deal," Both Hayley and Patricia said._

 _And so the trio let Serena keep hold of the ruby for the night until tomorrow when they can meet up with the blacksmith for their money. Luckily, the girls lived right next door to each other , much like the three little pigs. This made it easy to exchange information to each other on what was going on. The sun went down letting in the nighttime to fill the air. Hayley was inside her house made of straw, playing with the little wind-up box that she got for her boyfriend._

 _"Golly geez, I hope my Mastah J appreciates this little toy I made for him," she giggled to herself._

 _Suddenly she heard moaning coming from outside. She opened the door to loo, but nobody was there to greet her except for some leaves blowing in the wind._

 _"Hello. Anybody out there?" she called out. "I've got a mallet and I'm not afraid to use it."_

 _She closed the door, but then the moaning uttered again. This time she ran towards the backyard of her house looking for wherever the noises were coming from. Again no source could be found. Hayley began feeling scared and reached for her mallet to keep guard if she needed it._

 _"Okay seriously. Whoever is behind this, give it up! I will find you!" she shouted towards the woods._

 _She closed the door and headed back towards the fireplace where she turned on her caldron as a second means of self-defense. If anybody tried getting through the chimney she thought, then the fire will stop them from reaching any closer._

 _"Little pig, little Pig, let me come in…" a voice echoed throughout the house._

 _Hayley's skin turned as white as any undead ghost around. She began screaming and running around the house like a lunatic._

 _"No, no, not by the hair on my chinny chin chin…" the voice began getting deeper and more closer._

 _It was there that Hayley realized that the voice came from outside the door. With goosebumps covering her skin, she grabbed her mallet and decided to face the music like a strong woman._

 _"I'm not afraid of you! Come on and give me all you got!" she said._

 _"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in," the voice said._

 _Something strange occurred: nothing. Hayley was surprised at the lack of any activity that happened following what he just said. It remained quiet until her house entire straw house was blown down behind her, trapping within the debris. When the smoke cleared she saw something that would scar what little innocence she had: The Sack Man._

 _"Naughty little girl, taking away my possession. Now it is time you learned a cold, hard lesson," the Sack Man said in the haunting tone ever._

 _And just like that, he grabbed Hayley and stuffed into his bag of mischievous adolescents too powerful to escape from. It would only take a complete downfall of the Sack Man to completely runaway from his grasp. He then set his eyes on Patricia's house made of Ulex. He ripped apart the plant-made home to find his precious jewel and maybe even Patricia for him to eat. But she was nowhere to be found, until he spotted her running towards Serena's brick house._

 _"Serena! Hayley's been captured!" Pat screamed to her._

 _"Dear lord!" she said._

 _"Do you think we stand a chance in your house?" Pat asked._

 _"I don't know, but I want to take the ruby and run to into the woods. I'm going to fend off Sack Boy and see if I can save Hayley myself," Serena said while handing Patty the ruby._

 _"Are you crazy? He's going to eat you!"_

 _"Just go and run out the back!" Serena demanded._

 _"Oh fine!" and Patty ran off into the backyard towards the forest where Sack Man couldn't see her._

 _"Let me in, piggie!" Sack Man banged on the for trying to blow it down, but to no avail._

 _"Go ahead and try! This brick structure is to strong for your smells to destroy!" Serena shouted back._

 _However what she didn't count on was the man's superhuman strength of breaking down the door and entering into her home._

 _"Where is the ruby?" he asked, scratching the walls with his claws._

 _"You'll never find it," she said._

 _"Oh really?" he purred showing off his razor teeth._

 _"Why find a red brick when I can you something even more valuable then a diamond?" she asked, putting a hand on his chest._

 _"Because I know you and your little gang stole what belonged to me, now I shall punish you without mercy," he stared right into the eyes of her soul._

 _"Better yet, what don't you steal something from us to make it even," she purred._

 _"What do you have that can make up the loss of what was mine? Honor? Curreny? Something more divine?" he dared challenged her._

 _"Steal my virginity, o monster of the night," and she stripped down to give herself to the beast where they began to make love on her bed._

 _He had his long, striped tongue fondling her breasts and tying them up in a sensual ooze of moaning. Oh… Serena brought out her claws and left little love scratches on his chest and back. The two of them massaged each other's genitalia and licked each other's faces. The more these consummated, the more Serena herself began to mutate into a horrific demon like the Sack Man, who now put his organ inside her. She began riding him up and down like the King's horse. Oh, oh. Oh yes she now was cocooning into a new form while swimming in pleasure. Oh yesssssssss_

* * *

"I'm afraid your little erotic story-telling is gonna have to come to an end," Batman arrived to the party while I woke up from my slumber.

"Batman!" Poison Ivy noted, "I'm glad you showed up. This show was almost dying without you."

"Don't worry, I got the gist of your little fairy tale. Though that's not enough to keep me from putting you behind bars," he got out a pair of bat-cuffs.

"Ha! Do you honestly think it's going to be that easy," and Poison Ivy launched a killer vine at him which he luckily dodged.

"Nope," Batman threw a batarang at her, but her shield deflected towards the ground.

"Why fight? Why not conquer the city together as King and Queen of the jungle?" Poison Ivy sneered.

"And tell horrible tales, no thank you," Batman replied.

He jumped on the surrounding vines close to the center of where she was. Ivy karate kicking her way towards him, but he was way too fast for her to catch up.

"Where are you?! Come on and dance with me, muscle man!" she mocked.

Behind her, Batman came riding in on her giant venus flytrap that he controlled through an electronic device in planted on its head. She shrieked.

"NO! NOOOOOO!" she screamed as her own flytrap ate her.

Batman then proceeded to detonate bombs around the vines and flytrap, weakening her forces and freeing Gotham Central Park from its wildlife prison. He saw that cops were outside ready to apprehend her for her crimes. And yes, she's still alive. Batman then grabbed the ruby red diamond hat she stole from the Gotham Museum and headed off into the night, looking for the next crime to stop.

"Oh and for future reference, self-insert stories are usually frowned upon," Batman concluded.


	9. Riddler on the Roof

Episode 9 - Riddler on the Roof

We see the bat mobile pull up into an alleyway where Batman gets out of the car. He got out his grapple gun and flew up to the top of the building he was standing in front of. From there, he ran from building to building until he stopped at the Bat-Signal lit up by Commissioner Gordon.

"Commissioner," Batman said.

"Batman, here's the scope," Gordon laid it all down, "One of our officers, Paul Sherlock has been kidnapped supposedly by the Riddler. We say that because we found this in his office."

Gordon pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Batman. He opened up the piece which said, "Where do you go to act out a child's fantasy and a car chase?"

"Our team have been hectic as hell not only over his disappearance, but also on how to decipher this riddle," Jim said.

Batman took a few seconds to take a look at this. Suddenly, a light-bulb went off in his head.

"The Riddler have have the officer Sherlock held hostage in either the toys tore at the Gotham Mall or the playground near Gotham Central Park," the Dark Knight concluded.

"And what makes you say that?" the Commissioner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well the playground is where children go to play and that tends to be the area where a lot of vehicular accidents have been taking place recently."

"And also why the toy-store of all places?"

"This may sound a bit absurd but the Riddler may be drawing on movie imagery here. You see in an 80's film called 'The Blues Brothers', there's a scene where the characters get into a chaotic car chase which ends up going through a toy store. This is where comedy and a load of property damage ensue."

"The day that I find out that nut job is a movie buff is that I say screw it and quit my job," Gordon joked.

It was also during here that Gordon took the time to sink in such a ridiculous notion of the Riddler being a fan of this movie. But before he could talk, Batman disappeared in a flash.

The Commissioner sighed and said, "After all this time knowing him, how am I still not used to it? Jesus."

* * *

The Dark Knight landed on top of the Gotham toy store to see if this was the location referred to in the riddle. On the rooff, there was a giant glass ceiling where Batman observed the setting from. He saw the Riddler standing in front of a giant, electrical machine and an officer tied up. He admittedly assumed that Sherlock was the hostage in question. He broke through the glass and landed feet first on the floor, ready to take on the Riddler. The former Mr. Nigma stood up to witness the back cowled man.

"Ahhhh well-done, Dark Knight," he said.

Paul was struggling to communicate with his mouth shut by the tape. He was greeted by a whack to the face by the Riddler's cane.

"But before you rescue this foolish cop, answer this riddle. How am I similar to you, Batman?" he asked.

Batman got the sense that Riddler was playing with his emotions. As a result, he had nothing but an angry look on his face. He went in for the kill in punching the Riddler. It turned out to be a grand mistake as his first punch got him to feel steel, almost like it wasn't human.

"Jesus!" Batman silently exclaimed in pain.

He turned looked a closer look and realized that it was a robotic, Riddler mannequin that he was punching.

"We're both dummies," the Riddler said.

Batman confused by what just happened turned around only to be greeted by a steel smack in the face, powerful enough to knock him out.

* * *

Batman woke up to discover that he was bound and tied to a table while the Riddler had the officer had the officer on a table next to him.

"Riddler!" Batman said.

"Oh did I woke up the Bat while he was sleeping?" Riddler teased him. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal."

"What is it?" Batman asked.

The Riddler pulled out a meat clever and said, "Normally I would just kill the cop right here. But because I love riddles so much, I've decided to be fair and play a game. If you get these riddles right, I'll let you and Sherlock go. But get them wrong and I'll be chopping off the limbs off the both of gas and serve them as finger food!"

Batman and Sherlock both rose their mouths in shocking horror at the Riddler's twisted game.

"Oh and don't expect to use this while playing," and he held up Batman's utility belt.

His jaw stayed to the bottom after witnessing his gadget taken away. Edward Nigma then walked over to a little desk that he and sat down.

"This is just simply a battle of wits, Bats. You should be thankful that I don't resort to more barbaric ways of persuasion. Now you think you have what it takes to play this game?"

"Just try me," Batman smirked.

"Alright," The Riddler began. "Riddle #1: You are in a room that is completely bricked in on all four sides, including the ceiling and floor. You have nothing but a mirror and a wooden table in the room with you. How do you get out?"

Batman thought long and hard for a couple of seconds.

"Hurry up, Dark Knight. Thirty more and I'll chop your precious officer up," as the Riddler held the meat clever close to his throat.

"You look in the mirror you see what you saw, you take the saw and you cut the table in half, two halves make a whole, and you climb out the hole," Batman said.

"Correct!" the Riddler proclaimed. "Number 2: Three playing cards in a row. Can you name them with these clues? There is a two to the right of a king. A diamond will be found to the left of a spade. An ace is to the left of a heart. A heart is to the left of a spade. Now, identify all three cards."

"Ace of Diamonds, King of Hearts, Two of Spades."

"You must know your poker because that is also correct!" as he danced around glee. "Next! I am taken from a mine, and shut up in a wooden case, from which I am never released, and yet I am used by almost everybody."

"Pencil lead."

"Damn, that didn't even take you a second! Are you sure that you're not cheating?" he asked.

"No gadgets, no trickery, just memory," Batman confirmed.

"I don't believe it! Two more!," Riddler said. "What goes up white and comes down yellow and whit- - oh wait I-"

"An egg."

"Shit! I was gonna stop myself because that was—"

"Too easy?" Batman concurred.

The Riddler was getting angry at how Batman nonchalantly answered each riddle correctly, given how hard each one was designed. It was definitely not going as how he planned it to be. Before he went on with the next riddle, the Riddler checked around Batman again just to be sure he was sneaking in any secret technology to cheat his way out of this.

"Looks like the Joker can rest easy knowing he's now not the craziest person I've seen," Batman smirked like a smart-ass.

The dark knight received a slap in the face from the Riddler at that little joke that was honestly funny. Though it had some truth to it as Nigma was indeed slipping off the deep end.

"Alright, we reach the one final riddle and I swear that you will so not get this right! Almost all that the Harvard graduates were on there knees begging for an answer to this after they gave up trying; it's not hard!" Nigma screamed.

"Bring it," the Dark Knight casually said.

The Riddler's face was growing red. He kept his cool and said, "I turn polar bears white

and I will make you cry. I make guys have to pee and girls comb their hair. I make celebrities look stupid and normal people look like celebrities. I turn pancakes brown and make your champane bubble. If you sqeeze me, I'll pop. If you look at me, you'll pop. Can you guess the riddle?"

"No."

"Wait what?" the Riddler asked, now all confused.

"The last sencence says 'Can you guess the riddle?" So the anwser is no," Batman said.

"My god," the Riddler's brain snapped in half at that moment.

His face was now growing extra red with anger. His hand clutched hardly on the sharp metal weapon he was using. Now he ran toward the Dark Knight and swung the blade towards him, hoping to kill him. But through absolutely dumb luck and him not thinking straight while being all amounts of pissed off, the Riddler missed Batman. Instead it cut one of the ropes that kept him bound to the table. Batman took this as his opportunity to backhand slap him in the head with his free hand and using it to free himself.

"No! You can't! You shouldn't be able to!" the Riddler looked up in horror.

The Dark Knight got up and said, "But I did."

The Riddler tried to run and attack him again. He missed and Batman punched in the head, sending him off the balcony and eight feet down, which was enough to temporarily knock him out. Batman flew down and put the Bat-cuffs on him, signaling that the Riddler's little 'fun' was over. He flew back up and freed Officer Sherlock of his bounds.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked.

"Fine, thanks," Sherlock replied. "I owe you one after that."

"No need to."

It was at that moment that Detective Harvey Bollock and Commissioner Gordon came storming in with the tactical squad behind them.

"Hold it!" Bollock said. "You got the Riddler?"

"All tied up and ready to go," Batman said back.

"Alright. Hand him to us and we'll take care of the rest from here," Gordon said.

It was there that Batman grappled out of there and headed back to his lair. Gordon ran up to Paul to check up on how he was.

"You alright?" the Commissioner asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay now that Batman saved from the lunatic," Sherlock confirmed.

"Thank God for that."

Detecive Bollock lit up a cigarette and said, "Take the Riddler downtown and grill'em. I want some answer outta him."

From there, the squad left the scene with the criminal and got him ready to be transferred back to jail where he belonged.

 **Tune in next time for another tale!**


	10. The Nightmare During Christmas!

Episode 10 - The Nightmare During Christmas! (The Final Episode)

 **(Author's Note: Hello kiddies! Just a reminder that i don't own the lyrics to "The Christmas Song". They belong to Bob Wells and Mel Tormé. Though I highly recommend this Nat King Cole treat for the holiday. Anyways, enjoy the show!)**

December 24th - 3:15 PM - Gotham Cemetery

The resting places of the deceased were covered all around in snow. An appropriate coding for those who had possessed the warm touch of living now lying with the cold. Out of all the graves in this place, the one that stuck out was a crucifix shaped tombstone bearing the names, "Thomas and Martha Wayne." These two were a wealthy Gotham couple who were killed at the hands of a gunman. Appearing in front of the grave was a man dressed from head to toe in all black with silver-tipped cowboy boots, a duster, and wide-brimmed hat, covering his face. The man in black was their son, Bruce Wayne. He carried flowers with him as visited this grave almost on a bimonthly basis to pay respects to his lost guardians.

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad," he said while putting the flowers on their grave. He soon began talking to the tombstone as if he were talking to his parents in the flesh.

"Hope you guys are resting peacefully. I miss you as always," he rubbed in shoulder. "Listen, I've been really split on whether or not I should hang up the cape and cowl and just enjoy my time on Earth before I join you."

He felt his throat tickle as he tried to hold back his sorrow, while looking down at the flowers he put down. "I say this because I met an angel, named Selina. She opened my eyes and showed me that not everyone in the slums of Gotham aren't always the psychopathic scum we paint them as. Some just struggle with what they've got. She used to be involved with that world, but she herself wants to get out of that environment because she feels the same with me."

The sadness was now taking over his eyes.

"I know I made a promise and it doesn't mean I don't care anymore. But I want this to be different. I'll do something else like give more funding for more policemen, let someone more experienced take the risk."

Selina watched from a tree behind him. She felt his pain seeping into her soul as she watched him pour his heart out to the dead spirits of his parents. He went down on his knees and put his head onto the tombstone.

"I don't want to think that i've given up on you. I didn't see this coming. I didn't count on being happy. But I want to make a difference for once in my life. Just please understand and tell me that it's okay."

"Maybe they have," Selina's voice spoke behind him. "Maybe that's why they sent me. To let you know that it's alright. They'd probably feel the same."

Bruce got up and held Selina in his arms. From there, he cried for a bit on her shoulder to let those feelings come out.

"Shhhhh it's okay. Let it all out," she comforted him.

"Thank you, Selina. You don't know how much this means to me," he said.

"Oh I think I do."

"Ever since I've met you, you've been one of the few people to give me a reason to stop moping and keep on living for the moment."

"Bruce, that's very sweet of you to say of me. Plus you've been able to open your mind to areas outside of your comfort zone. Before you've reacted almost like a brute to certain forces within Gotham. Now you've come a long way for the better and I'm proud of you accomplishing that."

"Thanks. It couldn't have been done without you. I love you."

"I love you too," and the two shared a passionate kiss for two minutes.

"Alright, now let's say you and me go back to the house and I'll make us a Christmas dinner? I've also got a christ mad gift for you." Bruce said.

"Oh la la, how ever you spoil me. Sounds lovely and interesting because I'll also got a very special gift for you," she emphasized the last part in a seductive manner.

* * *

3:40 PM - Wayne Manor

Bruce was in the kitchen, preparing the roast beef and Yorkshire pudding he was making for Selina and Alfred as Christmas dinner.

"You sure you don't need any help, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"I thank you for the suggestion, but I got his covered, Alfred," he said. "I figured this would be one of my gifts to you: some break time."

Alfred chuckled and said, "Oh why thanks very so much, sir. Very generous of you."

"Anytime. Figured sine you always got my back, I'll get yours," Bruce chuckled.

"Delightful. Well I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Will do," and Bruce proceeded to carry on, prepping the roast beef and Yorkshire pudding.

"Oh Bruuuuuce," Selina called from upstairs.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"Come up to the bedroom. I've got something to show you," she said.

Bruce thought at first to say that he's busy with the food, but he also figured he didn't need to rush since it was only close to 4 in the afternoon. So he took a break and headed upstairs to follow the sound of Selina's sultry voice.

"Coming, dear," he said.

He opened the door into the room to gaze on a sight that had him frozen in disbelief. What he he saw would truly rock his night, with literally and figuratively. Selina was in there, dressed in a black bra, panties, fishnet stockings, and punk rock bracelets. She carried her famous bullwhips, along with some bat-cuffs she stole from his utility belt.

"I… I… I… I…. I…." he said nervously.

She giggled and said, "Why, Mr Handsome. Do you kiss me with that mouth?"

She closed the door and locked it, before giving a lick to Bruce's face. The two shared a passionate kiss before it was broken up by a call on Bruce's telephone.

"The hell? Who could that be? Hold on," he said and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

No one answered back, except for the sound of heavy breathing and winds whipping in the background. After about fifteen seconds, Bruce hanged up thinking it was nothing. That was until the phone rang again and Bruce picked it up.

"Do you know it's rude to hang up while a person is getting ready?" a scrambled voice said.

"Who is this?" Bruce asked.

"I am the ghost of the cold!"

The caller in question was hard to identify because it appeared that their voice sounded like it was being spoken through a broken vocoder.

"You will feel pain, misery, and angst as all that you love will soon be gone," it said.

"The fuck?" Bruce was confused.

"Merry Christmas, you son of a bitch!" it exclaimed.

"What the-" the caller hung up before Bruce could finish.

"Don't worry about that, honey. It was probably some prank caller trying to get your rocks off," Selina reassured him.

"You sure? Because prank callers are more a Halloween tradition rather then Christmas," Bruce said.

"Then again this is the same holiday that likes to advertise itself in friggin' August. So now anything goes with this glutton of a holiday."

"Oh well, at least I've got you, honey bunny," Bruce said.

"You bet your sweet ass, babe," Selina replied while holding up the whip and handcuffs.

Back outside, Alfred was just getting out of the bathroom when he heard the muffled smacks of a bullwhip and Bruce's moans.

"Aww yeah! Who's been a naughty little boy?" Alfred heard Selina say.

"I am!" Bruce shouted.

"What did you say?" Selina said while whipping him.

"I am!"

Alfred knocked on the door and said, "Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to take care of the roast beef."

"You sure?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I really want to. Is that alright with you?" Alfred asked.

Five seconds passed before and Bruce and Selina both said, "Sure!"

"Alrighty then," and Alfred went down to the kitchen as the couple proceeded back with their S&M sex session. While Alfred was tending to the dinner, he put on the radio, playing Nat King Cole's "The Christmas Song" to drown out the sounds of the spanking.

 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

 _Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_

 _And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

* * *

4:30 PM

Bruce got up while Selina was still resting up from their little "spicy" time shall we say. He got dressed up, but she pulled on his hand.

"Bruce, no. Stay with me," she whined, while resting.

He kissed her head and said, "I promise that I'll be right back. I just have to help out Alfred with dinner. Okay?"

"Alright, but please be fast."

"I'll be as quick as I can. Trust me," and he walked out of the room.

While Bruce was about to walk into the kitchen, he was stopped by the radio announcer bringing forth a news bulletin that almost froze him dead in his tracks.

 _"The Gotham Police Department have issued an all-points bulletin this evening for a male caucasian named Victor Fries, reported to have brutally injured seven officers. Authorities say that Fries, a patient of the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane escaped earlier this evening and is considered extremely dangerous. All citizens in the city are reported to stay on high alert until further notice…"_

Alfred walked in on Bruce, "Master Bruce - -"

He got cut off by Bruce being startled by his sudden appearance. The butler asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah. Sorry I just hear… I… Hold on…" and Bruce grabbed a fire iron before heading outside to check around the front yard.

It was snowing heavily so he put on his black gear he had before. Although there wasn't a single soul for miles, that wasn't enough to convince him. The sounds of jiggles went off which got him to raise iron higher.

"Hello?" he called out. "Who's out there?"

He looked around some more to follow the sounds of the bells. Bruce then stumbled upon a snowman which neither he nor Alfred had built. So he broke it down to find anything suspicious buried within this literally frozen character. To his dismay, nothing had been found. Then things take a turnoff the most chilling when he felt the butt of a gun whack him down as he hit towards a well. He looked and dropped in his jaw in horror when he saw a sight so terrifying it would send chills down anyone's spine. That which dares to be known as Mr. Freeze.

"You!" Bruce said.

"Don't waste your breath on me, Mr Wayne," Mr. Freeze said and pointed his ray-gun at him. "You're going to need it after I get through with you."

"But… why?" Bruce asked.

"Search your heart for what you bear most. Then despair for I have come to take it all away."

It was here that Bruce swung the fire iron towards Mr Freeze, hitting him on the hand which knocked out the the gun he had.

"Ah!" Victor exclaimed.

Mr Freeze then lunged towards Bruce and the fight between the two began. They fought on the ground with Freeze throwing punches towards Bruce's face, but he fought back with a kick to Mr. Freeze's crotch. After he went down, Bruce tried to reach for the gun to use on him. But Freeze grabbed his leg and slashed it with a sharp icicle.

"Fuck!" Bruce screamed and went down.

Freeze once again tried to reach for the gun only to have his head bowed by Bruce's elbow, who finally grabbed hold of the weapon to freeze the villain in his tracks. Bruce then ran back inside the house and locked up the main door to prevent Mr. Freeze from coming inside. He looked out the window to see that the frozen body was still there. He tried to reach for the nearest telephone to call the cops, but it wasn't working.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he slammed the phone down.

He looked out the window again, but became horrified when Mr. Freeze's body was no longer there.

"Aw no!" he said to himself.

He rushed outside to where the body was only to discover the mark he left in that spot. The snow came down heavy, so the weather was practically obscuring Bruce's vision. He then spotted what looked to be a shadowy figure that looked like Mr. Freeze. Without thinking twice, Bruce ran towards the person in the hopes of defeating it.

"Freeze! Stop right there!" he shouted as he ran.

He swung the fire iron hoping to get a shot at the man. But as he swung, it appeared that nobody was there.

Bruce thought to himself, "If he isn't in here, then he must be…"

At that moment, his eyes widened in fear at that thought. It was afterwards that he ran like back inside to protect Alfred and Selina from the impending danger lurking in on them.

"Freeze, you son of a bitch you better not be," he muttered while panting and running.

What he saw next was another grisly sight that struck him at his very heart. Alfred was frozen bound to wall, taken hostage by Mr. Freeze who made the living room look like a frozen circle of Hell.

"Alfred!" Bruce screamed.

"Master Bruce! Please, you have to help me!" Alfred screamed back.

Bruce ran towards Alfred while Mr Freeze slid down from an ice ramp he made from the living room stairs.

"A touching scene. I would be moved if I were still capable of it," Freeze said.

"What do you want from us?" Bruce asked.

"Just for you to experience the same type of pain I feel," Freeze simple said. "Do you know what it's like when the treasure of your life gets taken away from you? The one that plugs in the light to your humanity?"

"You don't have to do this. Wayne Enterprises has saved your wife's life and we can help you," Bruce tried to bargain with you.

"It's too late for that, much too late."

"Why? I know plenty of people who can-" he was cut off by Freeze smacking him with the butt of his gun.

"Bruce!" Selina shouted from the stairs.

"Don't move, bitch!" Freeze said to her. "Or Wayne shall perish under my wrath!"

She backed up a tiny bit, while Mr. Freeze looked back towards Bruce who was getting up here. He then began to notice a little portrait frame of Bruce with his parents when he was a toddler.

"You were just a boy when you lost your Mom and Dad. But you try to keep making a surrogate family for yourself to make up for the hollow, pathetic shell of a man that you are," he then aimed his gun towards Bruce. "To destroy you, I must terminate all remnants of your precious surrogate family."

He then set his sights and his gun on Selina, before saying, "Starting with your… Surrogate wife!"

Bruce manage to tackle Mr. Freeze to the ground before he could open fire on her. Though his gun missed and instead broke one of the glasses on the window next to her.

"Selina, run!" Bruce shouted while fighting him.

She then ran out into the halls hoping to get away from Freeze. She took shelter in Bruce's study room and grabbed a sharp letter opener for self-defense. Selina crouched under the desk and tried her best to keep her cool while under the emotional distress. She was scared at the thought of Bruce getting killed at the hands of Mr. Freeze or herself also getting butchered. Suddenly, the phone rang which startled Selina because she thought that the lines were down. Was Mr. Freeze tampering with the phone lines, just to get at her and Bruce? Or was it really the work of weather? Just as she was about to reach for it, the windows suddenly broke open causing her to scream. The debris and snow were all over Bruce's desk and figure emerged right in front of her.

"No! No!" Selina said as she realized it was Mr. Freeze.

"Let's just say Santa Claus is dead," and he aimed the freeze laser towards her. "And he's waiting for you?"

At that moment, she fought back by using the letter opener to slash Freeze's hand holding the gun. She took it and threw it out the window while he screamed out towards it, "NOOOOO!"

Batman then bursted into the room and lunged toward Mr. Freeze which triggered yet another battle to pursue. The caped crusader threw a cross and a hook towards the literal cold-hearted criminal, pushing him towards the book shelves. However, Freeze didn't quite give up there as he also threw all that he got towards Batman. The fatal blows got him in the stomach for a bit, thought the Dark Knight counter-acted them with a swirl towards Freeze's legs; sending down to the ground. Selina volunteered by pinning him to the ground while Batman got out his Bat-cuffs and arrested Mr. Freeze.

"Thank God you extra ones while I had mine during our session," Selina smirked.

"I won't say anything about that except are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm alright. Just a few minor scarps that bastard inflicted on me. You?" she asked back.

"I'm alright."

"But wait," Freeze insisted. "If Bruce was missing while I was finding Selina and Batman's here, that means-" and the criminal was cut off by a kick to the head by both Batman and Selina.

"I've contacted Commissioner Gordon. Him and the cops should be here in five minutes," Batman said.

"Finally! So now we can rest easy and call it night," Selina was relieved that it was all over.

"Tell me about it," Batman smiled.

* * *

A few minutes passed as the police finally arrived to Wayne Manor to apprehend Mr. Freeze. Some officers were aiding to Alfred, who was now finally breaking free from the ice bonds put by him. In the kitchen, Bruce was making ice chocolate for Selina and Jim, who proceeded to go over the whole ordeal.

"Hell of a night, eh?" Gordon said.

"You can say that again," Selina replied.

"It's a miracle we managed to survive, given who this guy was," Bruce said.

"Yeah I hear you there," Gordon said. "We'll handle the rest of this mess by taking a look at the evidence and determining if going back to Arkham is really the best choice for Fries."

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asked.

"Some of the psychologists are still optimistic about trying to reform him for the good. But considering how he's escaped and almost killed people along the way, others are skeptical and say Stonegate should be his home," Gordon replied.

"Hey Commish' we're about to go. You ready?" Detective Harvey Bullock called to him from the living room.

Gordon finished up his hot chocolate and called out to Harvey, "Coming right out!"

"Hope you guys have a safe night and a very Merry Christmas!" Selina said.

"Thanks and happy holidays to you too," Gordon said and walked out.

Bruce put his cup down on the table and looked towards the window looking at the cop cars and armored trucks leaving the house. Selina came behind him while wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you alright, stud?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's just that… Remember when I was pondering about removing the cape and cowl?" he asked her.

"What about it?"

"After tonight…" he was cut off by her fingers on his lips.

"Shhhhh I understand what you are going thru, but can I provide my two cents on this situation?"

"Sure."

"If I were you, I would spent some more extra time cleaning up the city before you decide to retire. You do have to remember that there are still some dangerous felons out there harming innocent people. These forces are too powerful for even normal law enforcers to take on."

"I realize that and I thank you for this advice. But at the same time, you make me happy, Selina. I also want to make your hopes and dreams come true as well."

"Darling all my dreams came true the minute I met you. Before, I was an outsider living in a world that just seemed to reject me everywhere I went. But when I'm with you, I feel like all my fears and problems are shattered away."

"I can say the same about you, my dear. You are my world and I need you," he concluded that with a tear in his eye.

"The best part is I'll always be with you when you fight your battles."

"Same with you."

They ended their conversation with a passionate kiss that felt like it went on for an eternity in their hearts. Alfred saw this and left the two alone. He just simply turned on the radio which was ending with Nat King Cole's Christmas classic.

 _And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

 _To kids from one to ninety-two_

 _Although it's been said many times_

 _Many ways, Merry Christmas to you_

 **And with that we reach the end of this calvacade of Dark Knight tales. But don't cry my children of the night! Always keep your eyes peeled. Who knows for maybe a next patch may come your way someday. But until we meet again next time, have a spooky, kooky day!**

 **THE END**


End file.
